Team SK at Hogwarts
by Take a walk off my knife
Summary: In an alternate universe Team Starkid are pupils at Hogwarts. Team SK with magic, what the hell can't they do! This is my first fanfiction so sorry if its not that great! VERY FEW HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, ONLY A COUPLE OF TEACHERS! This is a Team SK fic sorry. Breredith/Laurwalk/Joime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I said in the bio, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team SK. They are people which means owning them would be illegal. So yeah, I dont own them or anything about Hogwarts or any of Jk Rowlings characters. **

Chapter 1

Meredith stared at the unfamiliarly smart girl in the mirror. Her normally scuffed skinnies and worn out t-shirt had been replaced by a clean white shirt and black knee length dress. Completing the look was a long and flowing black robe that trailed at her feet. The only features still recognisable were her uncontrollable brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and her large hazel eyes.

She turned around and looked at her surroundings. Her room felt bare. The bed had been stripped so her mother could wash her sheets for her return at Christmas. Her cupboards were emptied into a trunk that now waited for her in the hall. She stared at the pictures on her window sill. She looked at each one in turn, her friends, her parents and the rest of her extended family. She was going to miss them but she was kind of relived that it was finally her turn to go to school. David, her older brother had always talked about how amazing school was and secretly Meredith had always been jealous that her brother could use magic. She didn't know why but the thought of seeing that smart ass brother of hers everyday didn't upset her, she missed him when he was away. With the thoughts of her family and tears brimming at her eyes she strode out the room towards the hall.

Her trunk was waiting for her in the hall. It was an old, oak wooden trunk with new gold embossed lettering that spelt out her name: _Meredith Stepien._ Underneath her name was a large recognisable symbol, the Hogwarts logo.

"Ready to go?" said a tall figure at the top of the stairs. His bald head reflected the light from the upstairs window into Meredith's eyes partiAlly blinding her, although that could also have been from the man's luminous green shorts and brown sandal combination. Meredith pulled on a light jacket as the temperature outside was warm but not to warm, perfectly normAlly for a September morning in Chicago.

"Sure, dad," Meredith replied. A short woman appeared around the living room door as David and Meredith's dad clambered down the stairs. The women had tears in her eyes; one had escaped rolling down her cheek as she stared her children. David was in similar attire to Meredith, except instead of a dress he had a grey jumper with the Hogwarts logo and black trousers. He also had his robe on but his displayed badges with the words: _Head Boy, _and _Prefect. _Meredith stared at him. His blue eye's matched the tie around his neck, completing his look.

David looked at his sister. Something stirred in his stomach. It was going to be different with his kid sister around at Hogwarts. It felt like yesterday that she was staring up at him from her crib and saying his name for the first time. He remembered his first day at Hogwarts and how Meredith had been so jealous she'd acted up and jumped into every picture, attempting to steal any thunder that he had, away from him. He missed those days. She was always going to be that toddler in his eyes but here she was, an eleven year old girl ready to set off to Hogwarts. Had it really been 7 years?

"Let's go sis," David whispered softly, pulling her into the living room, towards the fireplace. The woman was in floods now. She pulled both her children into a large hug, squeezing them tightly until Meredith began to feel faint.

"I'm going to miss you all so much! What am I going to do with no one to talk to other than your father?" She stuttered through her sobs. Meredith's dad's face resembled that of a sad puppy. "David you look after your sister and Meredith have fun but don't have too much. You're supposed to be learning!" she called as Meredith, David and their dad jumped into the fire and yelled King Cross Station London.

...

_Wow, this is one hell of a climb. How many stairs can there possibly be? There is no way I'm going to be able to do this every day. At least, I'm not the only one struggling; there are a few others over there. __One looked slightly scared, although he was average height; he had mousey brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. He too looked worn-out from the climb as his cheeks were__scarlet__. At least I'm not the only one tired out. Crap! He must of realised I was staring. Look at the ground or the ceiling; just don't look back over at him. __Meredith felt the blood rush to her cheeks. __Damn, why do I always blush? Come on how many stairs are there left anyway? Thank god I'm almost at the top. _

_ Meredith was one of the last to reach the top of the stairs. A woman introduced herself as 'Professor McGonagall'. She then instructed the large group of first years to follow her through the large doors behind her and into the great hall. With a flick and a swish of her wand the doors creaked open and the vivid colours burst into Meredith's eyes. _

_ Holy cow, that bright! _The first years progressed into the light of the great hall where 800 pairs of eyes fell on them. The group marched towards a single stool with an old hat placed on it; it would be a strange sight for a muggle to comprehend. A list of names was then read out as one by one each first year was plucked from the group to sit on the stool and ear the hat.

_OMWG! I can't do this! I can't sit there with every one watching, god I'll die of embarrassment! How did the others do it?_

"Lauren Lopez" McGonagall called. A small brunette strode up to the sorting hat, her doe shaped brown eyes giving away her tough bravado. Her eyes looked terrified like a scared little puppy. She looked friendly and Meredith felt a pang in her heart when there were some snickers when Lauren had to jump to sit on the stool due to her height.

"Hmm, you seem nervous, there's no need to be, and you should not be worried or concerned by me. You seem strong, and brave. Gryffindor!" The sorting hat bellowed. Cheers from the Gryffindor table could be heard as Lauren ran towards the table and sat down.

"Bonnie Gruesen" was the next name that Meredith remembered. She swaggered on to the stool and stared out to the crowd. Unlike Lauren, her hazel eyes were hard and demanded attention. She looked like the kind of girl who tried to be different. Her dress better fitted than the rest of the other girls and instead of smart shoes she worn a pair of shiny doc martins. The hat barely touched the brim of her head before it yelled, "Gryffindor!" The girl stepped of the stool towards the same table as Lauren, who welcomed Bonnie with open arms. _The two of them must be friends_.

Meredith was day dreaming as the next name was called: "Meredith Stepien"._ Meredith Stepien, damn that's me. Move! Just don't embarrass yourself, just sit. This hat feels weird like its reading my thoughts. Don't look up there is too many people. Maybe if I just stare at the floor, this will be painless. Wow, that's a lot of people! Why did I look up! God just breathe! What's taking this stupid hat so long!_

"Stupid am I? That's not very nice" the hat relayed the information out to the hall. Meredith blushed as the hall laughed at the hats comment, at her! "I see ambition. You seem very resourceful but I see a large amount of bravery as well. Hmm, difficult," The halls eyes were still on Meredith, she felt her cheeks burn. _Just pick a house, there's only four it can't be that hard! _"Okay, if you want to take that tone, Slytherin!"

_ Oh God! Really of all the houses I had to be put in Slytherin. The house of the evil people. Great, David will never let me live this down._

Meredith slumped off the stool and trod over to the Slytherin table. She watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. A few stood out in her head. A girl named Devin Lytle was placed in Gryffindor, as was her friend Britney Coleman. Nicholas Strauss, a Ravenclaw was sorted after her. He was short, and wore glasses that were perched on a kind face. A boy named Joe Moses was put in Gryffindor. Denise Donovan had stood out as she was a tall, skinny, blonde girl that now sat across from her. Her blues eyes had met Meredith's. Meredith sent her a warm smile which the girl returned. Another name that jumped out was Julia Albain, another Slytherin who sat next to Denise. The two of them seemed close already. Meredith realised she was staring so averted her gaze, to the front of the hall. There wasn't many left now. A short boy with dark curls was sorted next. He was called Darren Criss and he too was put in Slytherin. He now sat next to a blonde named Dylan Saunders who had been sorted after him. The next, was a girl called Jaime Lynn Beatty. She sorted into Slytherin as well. She had a cropped brown bob that suited her face, with two large blue orbs for eyes.

The last first year was a face that Meredith recognised from early. The only difference this time was his face was pale white. "Brian Holden". The boy stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and Meredith sat with waited breath.

_Please don't put him in Slytherin, please! That would be awkward! He might ask why I was staring earlier. _

"Slytherin" the hat called. _Damn! Typical the only seat free is beside me. Great!_ Brian strolled over and squeezed into the seat beside Meredith. With that the aging headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Then, with a swish of his wand the tables were filled with mountains of food.

_Holy crap! So much food. Why am I suddenly hungry? Grab one of everything! Ooh, pasta._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly I want to thank you for all the views, but would anyone mind reviewing? Pretty please with sprinkles on top. Secondly I need to stress that in this story I show some members of the team in a negitive light. I honestly don't believe any of them would act in such a way but I needed vilians and certain characters fit the parts. I will hopefully post almost everyday or every other day as I have almost finished writing this story. Any look A/N over on with the story.**

**Disclamier: I still don't own them as its still illegal.**

The great hall was filled with the sound of laughter and loud voices, along with the noises of knives and forks scrapping across plates and the clinking of goblets. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Meredith was in deep conversation with Julia and Denise when she reached for a piece of chocolate cake on her left.

"I was so hungry…" Meredith stopped abruptly as she felt something bump her hand. She turned to see Brian, who had also reached for the same piece of cake. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here have it. You're Brian aren't you? I saw you earlier. You were struggling on the stairs like I was. I don't mean you're fat or anything, I mean you're fit. Damn that came out wrong, I didn't mean to say that sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Meredith shot out at a hundred miles an hour stopping only at the end for a large breath, letting the air fill her lungs, her cheeks reddening once again. Meredith watched as his face changed from a sight of confusion to a small grin as both corners of his mouth curved upwards. Now it was Meredith's turn to be confused as Brian giggled to himself.

"Yeah, I'm Brian, and yes I was struggling on the stairs. Who wouldn't? There was so many of them and thanks for the compliment by the way," He chuckled. "God, you look like I'm a wild dog about to attack you. Calm down, I don't bite, well, then again … I was only joking," he added quickly as Meredith's face grimaced. "You are too easy! I'm going to have fun winding you up. I was only pulling your leg."

After their initial conversation Brian and Meredith spoke all night. Meredith introduced Brian to Julia and Denise, who were happy to engage in conversation with their new friends. The group later joined with the other new Slytherins. Jaime was deep in conversation with Denise and Julia. Darren and Dylan were currently chatting to Brian and Meredith. After desert they chatted about their family and friends at home, which helped Meredith learn more about her new friends. She discovered that Brian had two younger siblings: Robbie, age 6 and Evanna, age 3. She found out that Dylan, Darren and Jaime were only children. She learned that Julia had a younger sister Effie, who was 8. Julia seemed upset when she finished talking about Effie and when was asked why replied that she was going to miss her sister. The most interesting family story definitely went to Denise. In her own words:

_"My mum and Dad split up when I was just little. My dad had been a bully of monstrous proportion. He would batter my mum whenever he got a chance, so when I was about four my mum and I fled him and moved back in with my grandparents. It was only after the court case when my father went to Azkaban, that my mum got the house again. She sold it because she couldn't live with the old memories. She bought a flat in Chicago and that is where I grew up. It was good just mum and me but being in Chicago, she went out more and she met Gavin. He's alright I guess. My mum loves him and he doesn't attack her so I don't mind. The only problem is… see that girl over there?" _Denise pointed towards the Gryffindor table, at the girl who had looked like a scared puppy. "_Lauren, she's my step sister. She's always been a bit of a wimp. Me and her have never really seen eye to eye but she's been my sister for five years now. Don't tell her this but she has grown on me and I was kind of disappointed we weren't put in the same house". _

Meredith listened some more while staring at Lauren. She was in deep conversation with the girl called Bonnie who was to her right.

"What's the story of that girl? I think she's called Bonnie. Denise do you know?" Meredith asked still looking at Bonnie and Lauren. Bonnie was laughing but Lauren recoiled, then started to play with a strawberry tart on her plate.

_"Oh, yeah, that is Bonnie. What can I say about Bonnie? Hmm. Let's put it this way. Lauren and Bonnie have been best friends for years, almost as long as we've been sisters. She's a little difficult to talk to sometimes. She can be a little possessive of Lauren sometimes, like whenever me and Lo would just hang out and talk Bonnie would march over on squish in between us, change the subject to something she liked and ignore me. She's going to love being in the same house as Lo without me. One time, I was speaking to Lo by myself when Bonnie stormed over, and demanded Lo speak to her alone. When she refused, Bonnie had gone off on one, screaming at her. I yelled back but Lo stopped me pulled her aside and apologised profusely." _With that Denise stopped and starting picking at her food. Nothing more was said on the matter.

Meredith, sensing the need for a change of subject disclosed the information about David, pointing to the Ravenclaw table. The others listened intently, their eyes growing wide when Meredith told them he was Head Boy.

"Oh, this is too good. Imagine the scandal. The head boys little sister gets put in Slytherin. Total plot twist." Brian smirked, nudging his friend playfully on the shoulder. Although his face changed into a look of comfort when he saw Meredith's face crumple, tears threatening her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Look it's not that bad." Brian said softly, gently putting her arm on Meredith shoulder. With this Meredith, shook off her sad expression and stared to giggle. Brian felt his arm shake as Meredith continued to laugh.

"Now who's pulling whose leg," Meredith smiled. Brian joined in laughing now. He had an infectious laugh which spread to rest of the group of first years who had seen the whole event unfold. The gang talked the rest of the night, laughing mostly. Julia nearly fell on the floor, Darren actually did, taking Dylan with him as they both crashed to the floor, Jaime clutching her sides and Meredith and Brian using each other's shoulders to stay upright. At around eleven, Dumbledore addressed the hall again, instructing the younger years to follow the prefects to their new dorms where they would be in rooms of four. With the last of his voice a smile broadened on the groups faces. The rest of the hall became animated as the first years left the hall. They scurried towards the dungeon behind their prefect. They were split into two sections: boys and girls. Both groups said goodbye before heading to their new dorms. Meredith was beyond excited as she pushed the door open and stepped into her new dorm. She and the other three girls were given a cosy room that had four four-poster beds with green sheets. Their trunks had already arrived and the girls all changed for bed. Meredith's bed was in between Jaime's and Julia's and across from Denise's. She looked at her bed lying on her pillow was the last part of her uniform, a green and grey tie. She curled into her bed as the lights went out. The girls chatted for a while before one by one each girl fell asleep. Meredith was last awake. She turned to look at Jaime and took in her surroundings. It felt different trying to sleep in a strange room. This brought back memories of home, tears brimmed at her eyes

_Well, let the fun begin. No wait, let the learning begin, eh mother?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

The next morning, Meredith stared at the ceiling before sitting up, trying to contemplate her surroundings. Three other bodies lay beneath emerald sheets, each sheet moving up and down as each in turn breathed. There was a large glass window directly to the left of Denise's bed which lay in front of Meredith. Outside the clouds had vanished and the sun shone low in the sky. It had an orange halo around it, seeping into the rest of the clouds until the entire sky was a gradient scale of the colour orange. Meredith stared at sky getting lost in every shade and tint. Then she was disturbed by a knock at the door. Meredith being the only one awake answered.

_"Hello, w-who is it?"_ Meredith stumbled to say. It turned out it was the prefect from the night before. She told Meredith that they had half an hour to be ready for breakfast.

_Great now I have to do is wake everyone up. I'll get Jaime up first. She'll probably be the hardest. Maybe if I just…. Well I could. _Meredith tried shaking her but Jaime wouldn't stir. _What to do, what to do….Hmm….I know! _Meredith leaned across to Jaime's bed. She looked peaceful when she was asleep. _Right it's now or never! _Meredith, quick like ninja flicked Jaime on ear quite hard, before leaping out of her bed and hiding behind her own bed.

Jaime's eyes flung open. She stared at her surrounds, ready to yell at her dog sparkles, but what she found was Meredith cowering behind her bed suppressing a laugh. Jaime groaned before turning to Meredith, "Go ahead laugh". With permission, Meredith laugh escaped her before she stopped to explain what the prefect had told her.

_"_Why didn't you just shake me awake?" Jaime quizzed before an evil grin appeared on her face.

"I tried too but you wouldn't wake up! So don't blame me for your sore ear," Meredith huffed before she started giggling again. Jaime turned over in her bed to face Meredith again, an evil smile plastered on her face. Meredith stopped laughing abruptly as Jaime's face made her feel a little uneasy.

"Are Denise and Julia still asleep?" With the nod of Meredith's head Jaime crept over to Julia and crouch down until she was inches from her head. Meredith was confused what was she going to do? Her question was answered when she let out a blood curdling scream. Julia jumped with a start banged her head on Jaime's. Meredith stared at her new friends and started to laugh again. Both of the girls were rubbing their heads and their shoulders were now shaking with laughter as well. With all the racket, Denise had stirred awake to a strange scene. Two of her new friends were rubbing their heads and sitting on Julia's bed. Meredith was giggling loudly, clutching her sides and sprawled on her bed.

"What the hell is going on? What I miss?" Denise questioned with hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised.

…

Half an hour later the girls sat fully dressed in the great hall with a small plate of food in front of them. No one was hungry after last night's feast. As they started to pick at small bits of toast they were joined by Brian, Dylan and Darren. They started conversing about the morning and what subjects they had. They had potions first and herbology in the afternoon. As the rest of the group continued talking, Meredith noticed that Denise wasn't eating anything and that she had a sombre look on her face. She hadn't spoken much either.

"What's wrong, Denise?" Meredith asked gently. Denise looked up from her food and glanced over her shoulder to Gryffindor table. Meredith gawped as she saw Lauren. She looked ill. Her face looked drawn, her eye's looked more terrified than yesterday and she looked like she hadn't slept. On top of all that she looked lonely. Where was Bonnie?

"Why don't you go talk to her, you are her sister after all." Meredith whispered into Denise's ear.

"The rules say we have to sit in our houses at breakfast, so I can't even ask her what's wrong," Denise struggled to say, as the words were getting caught at the lump in her throat. Denise continued to play with her cereal, chasing coco pops around her bowl. "Where's Bonnie? She was supposed to stop Lo from being alone. I thought Lo having Bonnie would be good for her. Where is she?" Meredith racked her brains from the right words to say. What if that was David over there? What would she do? She knew exactly what she'd do. Screw the rules!

"Well let's go ask her!" Meredith said standing up leaving the Slytherin table and turning towards the Gryffindor table, followed by Denise, hot on her heels. The group stared in bewilderment as the two girls left, wondering what they were up to. When Meredith reached Lauren, the sight of two Slytherins at the Gryffindor table had created a lot of funny looks in Denise and Meredith's direction. Lauren looked up and a smile spread across her face when she saw her sisters face. Lo glanced along the table, two hundred pairs of eyes staring at her, questioning her with their eyes.

"Why don't we go somewhere more _private_?" Meredith asked staring directly at Lauren. Lauren looked more scared than ever now. Her eye's darting between her sister and the other Slytherin and the rest of her table. She was confused. She didn't know what to do; she didn't even know who this girl was. She really wanted to see her sister though so concluded that it Denise trusted the girl, she would to. Lauren rose from the table and then left the great hall with the two Slytherins.

As soon as they were out of sight, Denise enveloped her sister into a tight hug. Lauren returned the hug. Meredith stood looking at her feet. The two sisters hugged for a minute before splitting. Lauren broke the silence,

"I think that's the most compassionate we have ever been towards each other, eh Denise?" She smiled before turning to Meredith. "And who might you be and if you don't mind me asking, what are doing here?"

Meredith looked up at the girl before replying,

"I'm Meredith Stepien, your sister's roommate. Denise pointed out you looked upset and she wanted to talk to you, so I made it happen, your welcome."

Lauren stared at Meredith. Not sure what to make of her. Was she being sarcastic? Or was actually being nice? "I don't bite, you know," Meredith added. Lauren turned to her sister. Her smile disappeared when she saw her sister's serious expression.

"So what's up Lo? Why do you look so upset? And where's Bonnie?" Denise inquired. Lauren's face grimaced at the mention of Bonnie's name. Tears threatened her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Meredith on her first time meeting her.

"Sorry, this is going to sound really bad and I don't want it to. I'm really grateful but do you mind if I talk to my sister alone? I'm really sorry, I don't really know you and I don't really want to tell my sister never mind someone I don't know" Lauren stammered, tears pricking relentlessly at her eyes. Meredith watched Lauren's expression for a moment before nodding and walking back to the great hall. It was understandable. Lo waited until Meredith had vanished before turning around and collapsing into her shoulder, letting the tears stream down her cheek. Denise stayed silent waiting for her sister to explain. Then came an explanation that would make her madder than she had ever been.

_"It's Bonnie. I share a room with her and two other girls. They're called Arielle and Ally-Faye. They are evil. They should be in Slytherin. No offense. Oh god I am such a state. Last night I couldn't sleep, I felt so alone without you in my room or dad or even you're mum around. I had whispered to Bonnie to explain how I felt. I thought you know her being my best friend that she would have at least comforted me. But she just laughed, called me a wimp and told me to shut up. So I tried to go to sleep. I really tried, Denise, I did. Though the thought of home just made me sad until I starting crying. I must have fallen asleep at some point. Then when I woke up Bonnie, Arielle and Ally-Faye were talking. I didn't move and I just eavesdropped. I know I shouldn't have but I did. They were talking about me and how stupid I was. Bonnie was telling them old stories about me, like the time when we watched that nature documentary and I had cried because the mummy panda died. They laughed at me; she then told them how I was a weakling and a wimp and how I didn't deserve a best friend like her. I lost it then. I sat up, glared at them the best I could before leaving. Now Bonnie won't even talk to me, she sat with them at breakfast and I feel so alone" _

Tears streamed down Lo face. She looked at Denise, her face was hard. Denise was the maddest she had ever been. Denise pulled Lo into another tight hug.

_Lo, you will never be alone, because you're here with me. I will never let anyone hurt you. Even you Bonnie!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Well other than this plot line. So yeah, other than that, I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, things were looking up for Lauren. Denise and her new Slytherin friends had enveloped her into the group, no one letting Lauren out of her sight for too long. The Slytherins were starting to grow on her. She particularly liked Meredith. Her sarcastic nature of their first meeting had been replaced with a warm smile when she and Denise had joined her in potions. She enjoyed the company in classes and in the hallways. Denise and Meredith had a discussion with McGonagall and Snape (the head of Slytherin) and after much pleading Lauren was allowed to join them at breakfast and dinner. The other Slytherins at the table gave her strange looks but she didn't care, will just a little bit, but she was with her friends so it didn't matter. She cherished every moment with them because she knew that after dinner, she would be walked to her dorm and would then be left alone to face her worst fear, her room mates.

Tonight was no different. Lauren stared at Denise as she scrapped the last of her plate. Denise was always last finished out of the gang. This evening had been a chicken and leek pie. Meredith, Dylan, Brian and Darren had scoffed theirs. Lauren and Jaime were close behind them, only slower as she had done most of the talking. They were just finishing their conversation about the length of Dumbledore's beard. Brain and Darren believed that it was longer than a metre though Meredith and Jaime were arguing against them, saying that it wasn't that long! They had discussed their subjects of the day, the pile of homework which lay in their trunks (of which Brian hadn't started but Meredith had completed), they're favourite teacher (Professor Rosenthal and Professor Povolo), along with any quim or quam that came into their heads. But all too soon it was time to leave. Lauren found herself being walked to her room by Denise and Julia - Meredith had promised to help Brian complete her mountain of homework. As they reached the Gryffindor common room, Lauren hugged her sister and Julia. They stayed embraced for a moment before Julia and Denise turned and walked down the stairs calling "Goodbye" as Lo walked into her own personal kind of hell.

…

Lauren sat with an "All about Muggles" study book in her hands, on a small couch in the Gryffindor common room. Solitude was horrible. She thought about what her friends would be doing right now. Brian had probably gone ape shit at Meredith by now, most likely for speaking to quickly. The others were probably laughing as this scene unfolding. Oh how Lauren longed to be there instead of sitting alone listening to the other Gryffindors around her enjoying themselves with their friends. She wouldn't even mind listening to one of Meredith's long and monotonous rants right now. Just to talk to someone would be nice but every other Gryffindor just blanked her or pretended she didn't exist. Although she was glad when certain Gryffindors would ignore her, like her roommates. But they always talked to her no matter how hard she wished they wouldn't. It normally entailed name calling, cursing and above all else just plain mean comments about herself, her family, Denise or her new friends. Lauren shook her head trying to forget them and focus on her book. Man muggle studies were boring. Tonight's homework was to write two hundred words on the purpose of something called a telephone. When would that be useful? She read:

_"The telephone (from the Greek: τῆλε, tēle, "far" and φωνή, phōnē, "voice"), colloquially referred to as a phone. Developed in the mid-1870s by Alexander Graham Bell…."_

I'm so bored who cares what this does? What use is it to me? She reluctantly continued:

"_It is a telecommunications device that transmits and receives sounds, usually the human voice .Telephones are a point-to-point communication system whose most basic function is to allow two people separated by large distances to talk to each other."_

What about a short distance such as between common rooms? I could talk to Meredith about it, she's a half blood maybe her mother knows how to get hold of two. Then we could talk to each another throughout the night. I wouldn't have to be alon…. Lauren's train of thought was disturbed as something blocked the light. On instinct Lauren looked at the floor. Her eye's widened with fear as her eye's found a pair of shiny black Doc Martins.

Lauren's heart quickened. _Please don't hurt me. Lauren stop being such a wimp! At least look her in the eye. You've been afraid all your life, time to be a man, well woman. Look her in the eye and tell her how you feel._ Lauren raised her gaze. To her surprise, she found an unfamiliar kind face with large brown eyes. The girl's hair was a mousy brown which contrasted sharply with her pale face. Lauren flinched as her hand moved towards her face. She closed her eyes quickly and leaned away. Expecting to be slapped, Lo cautiously flicked one eyelid open when a blow to her face didn't come. The girls hand was still in front of her, held out right. The girl herself looked a mixture of confused and worried. Then a light bulb appeared above her head. _Duh!_ _She wants to shake my hand! _Lauren returned the hand shake as the girl spoke.

"I'm Charlene Kaye. You're Meredith's friend right?" Lauren nodded. _Why is this girl talking to me? And how does she know Meredith?_ "Me and Meredith go way back. When we were younger we went to the same nursery, Rainbow Street, maybe you've heard of it? Anyway, I saw you sitting by yourself and I wondered if you wanted company" Lauren smiled and scouted over slightly, creating enough room for Charlene. She continued speaking. "I'm in the year above by the way, if you were wondering. So … What you doing?"

…

That night Charlene and Lauren talked all night and the early hours of the morning. Lo learned that Charlene was a half blood and was talent on a guitar which was a muggle musical instrument. Lauren was relieved that tomorrow was Saturday and didn't have classes. She felt so happy as they walked back to her dorm. As it turned out their dorms were next to each other. They were still talking until  
suddenly, Lauren froze. Bonnie was glaring at them with her wand raised. Her face was one of hurt and anger, her eyes menacing. Lauren knew that look.

"Freezous!" Bonnie yelled as she raised her wand. Lauren moved quicker than the beam of magic that escaped Bonnie's wand. She jumped in front of Charlene, blocking her from the spell. Lauren's body froze, her petit frame growing cold and stiff. Her knees locked as she fell to the ground. Noises were swimming above her and she could barely make out the shouts and yells around her.

"What the hell have you done? You stupid first year! Someone get some help" She heard Charlene cry. She could hear some other muffled voices now, familiar and unfriendly. They were laughing.

"Accio any care I give. Oh wait I don't! High five" Bonnie chuckled. Lauren heard a loud clap of two hands before her mind went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Firstly I want to thank people for following/favouriting/review/viewing my story. Though now, I pose to you a question. I have wrote this story up to chapter 20 now (there will still be a few after this) but I havent posted them yet. Should I post all the chapters up to twenty like on Saturday maybe? Or do you want me to update continually each day? Review me what you think. If no one cares/replies i will just post a chapter each day.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still own diddlysquit.**

Brian stared down at Lauren, struggling to hold back tears. Lauren's eyes were closed and her face relaxed, too relaxed. Her body was stiff and had been tinted blue; if it were not under these circumstances Brian would have called her a Smurf. Evanna and Robby liked the Smurfs. _What if it was one of them lying there?_ Tears pricked at his eyes like a thousand needles. _Great, even the thought of children's fictitious characters make me want to cry right now. _He glanced up at Denise. Denise's cheeks were wet and her eyes burned red. The sight of Denise made Brian's thoughts grow darker. _What if it was Evanna or Robby? What would I do? I know that bastard Bonnie wouldn't be breathing. Why should she breathe easily when Lo's struggling to even survive? She doesn't deserve life. _He turned his gaze back to Lauren. _She looks so peaceful_ _– minus_ _the_ _blue tint or that her body has seized up and the fact that she could be dying of frost bite right now. I wonder what's running through her mind right now. _

Denise watched at her through blurry eyes. _I can't stand this. I can't look at her any longer. _Denise brushed new tears from her eyes and gazed quickly around the room. _I'm so happy their all here. I couldn't face this without them. Wait who's that? She's standing next to Meredith. I'll ask later, there are more important things. No strike that, a more important person to worry about._ Denise quickly looked to Lauren, tears running down her face as a steady river. _I'm so sorry Lo. I've failed you. I promised you nothing would happen as long as I was still breathing. But I've failed you and now you're close to not breathing. _With the last thought Denise felt Julia's warm hand on her shoulder. Denise collapsed into Julia. She let herself cry as Julia wrapped her friend in a well needed hug. _I swear Bonnie you better watch you're back because if she doesn't survive this, neither will you!_

Julia hugged her friend closer. Not just for Denise's sake but for her own as well. She had grown fond of Lauren over the last couple of days. It seemed like she had known everyone in the room all her life, not just a couple of days which was the reality. The thought of missing one just hurt too much. When Professor Snape had knocked on their door at 3 am they knew something was wrong. He had persisted that only Denise go with him to the hospital wing but of course the rest had argued until they were allowed to accompany their friend, Julia more than most. Denise needed someone and she had become like a surrogate sister to Julia over the past days. She missed Effie and seeing Lauren reminded her that sisters didn't always stay around forever. _I don't want to think what I would be if that was Effie._ She gripped her friend tighter as a single tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek, splashing on Denise's blonde hair.

_This is all my fault. I should never have suggested that Charlene talk to Lauren. I thought that Charlene would do her good, maybe offer protection from the despicable duo and the assmonkey add-on. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Bonnie be here fighting for her life instead? That bitch. No one was kinder than Lauren. She didn't deserve this. She was a good person. No, she is a fudging great person. She doesn't deserve this. No way in hell is that asswipe getting away with this. _Anger charged through Meredith's veins as she turned on her heels towards the door. She marched continually, tears blurring her vision.

The room turned and watched as Meredith left. Although she didn't head left towards the dungeons, she had turned right. _What's on the right? _Brian suddenly realised. _Feck, the Gryffindor common room._ Brian suddenly ran after his friend. She didn't realise but he was followed by Charlene.

Meredith was at the stairs before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see a concerned Brian. A_nd was that Charlene? _Brian looked at her directly, his eyes swallowing her.

"I know your mad, trust me we all are but confronting them this morning isn't going help anyone". _It might. I might feel slightly less bad with those bitches six feet under. _Tears fell from Meredith's eyes now, she didn't care.

"She d-doesn't d-deserve to be breathing, th-that bitch. Lau-Lo wouldn't hurt a fly, why are they so mean to her? I-it's all m-my fault. I-if I hadn't s-suggested that Charlene talk to her t-then Bonnie wouldn't have been so angry, at least n-not to t-that ex-extent and L-Lo w-would be ok". Meredith saw Brian's face turned serious. _This is it, he was going to hate me forever. I don't blame him. It's my fault Lo in hospital._

"Meredith. Meredith. Look at me. I want you to listen very carefully to what I have to say, okay?" Meredith nodded. "This is not your fault. Don't ever think that. You did not cause this. Those bitches up there did." He pointed up the stairs before pulling her into an embrace. "They're not worth it".

_But Lo is. I will get revenge, if it the last thing I do._

….

Lauren's eyes blinked quickly as her mind snapped into focus. Her body felt stiff at a cold sub-zero temperature. She pulled her blanket tighter round her small frame. She felt light headed as she slowly raised the top half of her body into a sitting position. She peered at the room around her. She was in the hospital wing. There were vacant beds all around her apart from one. Over to her left there was boy about her age lying reading a book. He had sandy fair hair and she could tell he was a Gryffindor because of the red and gold tie tied to the end of his bed. He must have noticed her because she watched as his mouth opened wide. He sat up abruptly, put down his book and turned to face her, mouth still open. Lo felt her cheeks blush, which happened any time she drew any attention to herself. He spoke in bewilderment and disbelief.

"Like oh my frigging wizard god man, you're awake! They said you weren't going to wake up. Oh boy, you have missed so much. I'm Joe by the way, Joe Moses. Though you can call me JoMo everyone else does. You look cold; do you want an extra blanket?" He asked while jumping out of his bed, pulling a cover off the opposite bed and placing it see her awake? Where were her friends? She needed them. She looked out the window. Fear penetrated her heart. "You've missed so much".

The grounds outside were dusted in white with colourful fir trees lining the pathway. _Snow and Christmas trees. I've been asleep for at 3 months._

Lauren continued to daze out of the window, her mind racing._ Holy crap, three months. What the hell am I doing here?_ A blue flash attacked her memory. _Bonnie, that's why I'm here. Damn I hate that girl. Wait. Where's Charlene? Had she been hit? Why wasn't she here? What if she wasn't as lucky as me? What if….. _Lauren violently shook her head trying to erase the thought of a dead Charlene from her mind. She spun away from the window to find the Gryffindor boy watching her. _And what did he mean when he said that I'd missed so much? What had I missed apart from the first couple of months of school? I'm going to be so far behind. Meredith could help me she seemed smart or I could copy Charlene's old homework. Speaking of Meredith and Charlene, where are they?_ JoMo saw her eyes glance around the room; she was looking for someone, her friends. He felt a pang in his chest. He searched his brain for something to comfort her.

"They were here every day." He said softly. Lo's head spun around quickly, her eyes burrowing into him. "Your friends, I mean. Especially the blonde one. She's here every day before dinner and in the evening after dinner." Tears threatened Lauren's eyes._ She did care. _She gritted her teeth.

"Her name's Denise and she's not my friend, she's my sister," Lauren muttered, trying to hide her tears.

…..

_The forest looks pretty in winter. _The snow delicately dusted the ground, only disturbed by Denise's lone footsteps. She felt alone, even in a crowd nowadays. She needed Lauren_ but the nurse said she has a small chance of waking up._ She was just waiting on the news now, the heart wrenching news that Lo had passed. She hoped the news would come sooner rather than later. She was leaving for Christmas holidays in a couple of days and she wanted to say goodbye. She wanted to tell her how much she meant to her, how it was hell without her, and explain how sorry she was. She couldn't do that in Chicago with her mum and Gavin. Her mum and Gavin had been informed and had visited a couple of times. They talked to Denise everyday via letters, which she reported Lauren's condition. How would she write that letter? Hey mum, hey Gavin, just to let you know Lo's dead. Tears started to fall know. She didn't flinch when she sensed a presence sit beside her. She didn't even need to raise her eyes to know it was Julia. Julia had been her rock throughout this whole ordeal, the only one able to calm her down when she woke up crying during the night. Sure Brian and Meredith had tried, Dylan and Darren were constantly making jokes to try and cheer up the group, even Charlene (who had joined their small group of friends) had but none had succeed like Julia. She could return Denise to sanity and pull her from her darkest thoughts. She was becoming as close as a sister, although no one could replace Lo. This just upset Denise more. As she tilted her head upwards her blurry eyes saw something unexpected. Julia was smiling with tears in her eyes. Denise's stomach fell and her heart leaped as Julia spoke, expecting the worst.

"She's awake."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, so it turns out more people want all the chapter now. You're such greedy children! Lol, I'm only kidding, don't hate me! Anyway I'm currently writing the epilogue, so I was thinking I will just post all the chapters either tomorrow or Sunday depending on when I finish it. Hope you are enjoying this story, and don't forget to review please!**

**Disclaimer: *Looks around room* Nope, no trace of Starkids detected. Damn, still don't own them :D**

Denise looked taken back by the shock. Then within seconds Denise was up and running, straight towards the hospital wing. She could hear Julia behind her, panting as she struggled to keep up. Denise set her mind completely on seeing her sister, running and dodging people faster than she ever had before. _If this was a dream I wouldn't have to physically run. This is real. But it can't be. It must be a mistake. But I don't want it to be._ Making a b line straight for the hospital wing, she strode through the door and sprinted in the direction of Lauren's bed. It was vacant. Lauren was sitting upright on some Gryffindor kid's bed playing cards.

"Snap! Ha, I win JoMo. You lose…" Lauren stopped when she followed his gaze to the one person she wanted to see most in the world. She moved a little too quickly as she jumped of the bed and grew light headed. She only made it half way towards Denise before falling to the ground. Within a single moment Denise was beside her hugging her close, both were in floods now. The two sisters stayed together for what seemed like a perfect moment, leaving Julia and JoMo to look on with warm fuzzy feelings in their hearts.

"I thought I'd lost you," Denise whispered into Lo ear. "You could never lose me," Lo replied.

…..

That night, the group of friends crowded around Lo's bed; all just happy she was alive. Lauren stared at her friends, laughing at something Charlene had said. It turns out that Darren was also good at the guitar like Charlene. They had one with them and the group had sung a couple of songs, to make it in Darren's words 'a supermegafoxyawesomehot party!'. It wasn't until later that Lo had realised that Meredith and Brian were missing. When she inquired about them, everyone's face took a dark turn. It was Denise who broke the silence first.

"Well, while you were sleeping we were told that the spell you were hit with was unstable. The doctors said that you should have woken up with a couple of days, a week at most but when you didn't everyone grew anxious. Meredith was convinced she was to blame for your injury. Although we tried to explain that it was Bonnie's fault not hers, she wouldn't accept it. She thought that because she had suggested that Charlene talk to you, she had caused Bonnie's anger and then when we found out that you jumped in front of her to save Charlene, Meredith broke down. She went off on one. She went to confront Bonnie with Brian - Brian was pissed to, we all were and the only other one crazy enough to go after them. But Meredith didn't take her wand. Being from a half muggle back ground, she said she wanted to in her own words 'make it personal'. Now I don't want you be upset so promise you wouldn't be." Lo promised with a nod of her head. "Apparently Meredith and Brian had landed a good few punches on the Gryffindors before being pulled off her by prefects. They were sent to Dumbledore's office. They were there for about 2 hours explaining themselves until they emerged. They were given a seven to seven o'clock curfew and they are on their last strike, so they couldn't come see you, they send you their apologies." Denise rambled off in one full sweep. Denise was worried how Lo would react to the news. She didn't want her to be upset. Denise was slightly stunned but relieved when a smile spread on Lo's face.

"Meredith and Brian, what we going to do those pair?" she shakily laughed, before adding a quiet side note to Denise. "How bad were they damaged?"

"Oh Meredith and Brian were fine, came of scrape free, the Gryffindors weren't so lucky." Denise replied. She was relieved that Lauren had taken the news okay. The night's celebrations continued without a hitch. At about half eight, after a stunning duet from Dylan and Jaime, Lo had insisted that JoMo joined them for a game of cards. The night was perfect, well almost. The fact that Brian and Meredith couldn't joined in still upset her but she covered it with laughter. It wasn't until about ten that he group realised the time and started to leave. Denise had fallen asleep so between Julia and JoMo they had lifted her, JoMo promising to be straight back up. It was just her and Charlene now. She stared at her friend; her eyes were soft but determined like she had a something to say. Lauren noticing this patted the bed beside her, inviting Charlene to sit down next to her. Charlene quickly glanced around before scooting in alongside her, embracing her snugly. Tears were forming in Charlene's eyes.

"Thank you. I can't say how much I have I to thank you. I'm so sorry that you got in the way of that spell. You shouldn't have done that for me. I mean you had only known me a few hours and then you go and risk your life for me. I can never repay you for what you did, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Thank you so much." Charlene spluttered through her tears. Lauren's heart warmed as she hugged her friend tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know Bonnie; I know that if I hadn't been hit then it would have happened later. I'm just glad I got to save someone in the process." Lauren responded, choking back her own tears, before straightening up . "Now crying isn't going to help either of us, is it? What we need to do is plan how we're going to avoid them in future. Me bunking with them isn't going to be easy but…" She was interrupted by Charlene laughing. Lauren was confused. _What's so funny? Me bunking with them certainly isn't funny. I'm glad I saved her but I really don't want to have to do that ever again!_

"You don't honestly think we'd let you go back there, did you?" Charlene asked. Lauren face remained blank but she had questioning eyes. "Well after your ordeal, I told McGonagall what happened. Of course there was no proof that Bonnie had done it and with the despicable duo to back her up she got off scot free- well until Brian and Meredith took it into their hands. Anyway, there wasn't enough to prove it but I pleaded with McGonagall to let you move rooms. The only other room with a free bed was mine, what a cowinkeydink, eh? As you know second years can opt to have a two person room and when no one wanted to share with me they gave me a two bedroom room to myself, until now. I mean, , if you want? You'll have to move my stuff off the bed…" Charlene was interrupted as Lauren wrapped her arms round her and squished possibly every bit of air out her lungs while Lo squealed with delight. "Lo, can't breathe!" Lauren's grip loosened slightly. "I'll take that as a yes then? Anyway, the nurses said you have to stay in here for a couple of days to get your strength back , then it's Winter holidays, so you're going home with Denise but after that you move in with me". The two friends cuddled each other again only breaking apart when JoMo strolled in rubbing his shoulders.

"Man, for being so skinny, your sisters' heavy. Where does she put it all?" Scott asked. As Charlene turned to leave, she started to laugh as she heard Lauren reply.

"She probably has 12lbs of shit in her stomach." She said goodnight as she pulled her covers up to her shoulders, and falling asleep.

_How can I be tired? I've been asleep for 3 months. Zzzzzzz. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: So as I said last time i'm going to upload all of the chapters and mark this story complete. I hope you enjoy it. please review and tell me what you think about it. There shouldn't be another authors notes until nearer the end. Hope you enjoy it! :D x**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Meredith slumped on the bench, gazing around Platform nine and three quarters. It was early January now, and Christmas had been anything but a joyful time. At Christmas it was tradition that all the Stepien's would descend on Meredith's grandparents' house. This year had been no different. They sat orderly around the table, discussing recent events, old memories and making use of the time to catch up with each other's lives. Meredith had been centre of this year's teasing and mean spirited hilarity. Of all her nine cousins David and Meredith were the only two to still in school. Most had graduated within the past five years. Her two oldest female cousins had both been in Gryffindor and two of the oldest boys had been in Hufflepuff, the remaining five had all been in Ravenclaw. No one but Meredith had been in Slytherin. This had made her the butt of every joke. Everyone exclaiming that she was evil every time she looked at them. She couldn't stand the solitude as no one would talk to her. Meredith still wasn't entirely sure her parents had explained the situation to her grandmother – but then again the most they'd interacted with her was a disappointed sigh. When her grandmother had inquired about her first term of school, the table fell silent as the complete family glared towards her. Meredith felt their eye's burrowing deeper into her as she told her nana about her time at Hogwarts, careful to avoid mentioning her house and the whole business surrounding Lauren. Meredith looked around the table, everyone's expression hard and a wash with disappointment, apart from David who gave her a sympathetic crooked smile. Her grandmother had then decided to move on to David, who described his role as head boy. Meredith understood when watching him how he had made head boy, charisma was practically dripping off him. He had managed to flip all the attention away from her, and she was thankful for it.

Meredith's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a familiar brown haired shape come in to focus. Brian eyes grew widen as something charged towards him, dodging out of the way until he realised who it was, before hugging her tightly. As Meredith pulled away she saw four other figures which she realised must have been Brian's family. After being introduced and saying hello, Meredith spun on her heels and went and slumped back on the bench, allowing Brian to say goodbye in peace. Meredith was relieved that she was first here so her friends didn't have to witness her goodbye, or lack of it. Her parents had reprised their round of disappointed sighs and patronizing looks down their noses. Her father had ruffled her hair on the way out but his gaze was still hard. David had quickly kissed her parents on the cheek before darting off in the prefects' direction. Meredith couldn't help but notice that he was standing close to the head girl. She was a Ravenclaw and Meredith couldn't quite remember her name._ Naomi? I think it's Naomi._ She looked smart and if David liked her then Meredith would to.

After a few minutes Brian slumped down next to her. Meredith placed her head on her friends shoulder.

"I'm guessing the family take to well to the fact you're in Slytherin?" Brian asked sympathetically. It surprised Meredith how well her friend knew her. Sure they had been spending a lot of time together since the curfew. But it slowly dawned on Meredith that Brian was the only one that had faced the Gryffindors with her. He was the person she was closest to nowadays. He was acting nicer towards her than her own family was. Brian put his arm around Meredith and Meredith felt the most relaxed she had in days.

"Thanks," Meredith whispered. Suddenly Meredith felt a shadow form in front of her. She opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. They were back.

"Aww, what a touching moment, so sorry to interrupt it," Bonnie announced, sarcasm practically oozing out of her. Brian and Meredith sprung apart then stood up so they were nose to nose with their greatest rivals. Bonnie stepped forward, her eye's hard. "What you gonna do? Punch me again? Attack me? Oh that's right you can't! I'm untouchable. I nearly kill your poor excuse for a friend and get off scot free, I mean, what is your friend, she has no spine, like a pissworm."

Meredith clenched her fists and she felt Brian tense beside her. She wanted to murder her but of course she was right. They were on a final strike. All she could do was stand and take it. She glanced at Brian, something evil flashed past Brian's eyes.

"Well, you didn't get of scot free did you though? I can still slightly see the mark above your eye where Mer pounded your face in." Bonnie's face briefly crumped before returning to her normal stone emotion. "Sorry for making your face uneven," Meredith's voice was as sarcastic as Bonnie's. Brian starting laughing at Meredith's last remark,

"High five" Meredith exclaimed in her best Bonnie voice. Even the despicable duo, hidden behind Bonnie were laughing. Then Bonnie flipped out. Pressing her wand into Meredith's neck Bonnie threw Meredith against the wall.

"You think you're above me? You stupid pissface Slytherin. I don't understand your existence. You're lower than dirt. Nothing is below you, well maybe you're other Slytherins and those stupid dolt Gryffindors you call friends." Bonnie spat at her. For being so skinny Meredith had been taken back by Bonnie's strength. Meredith had banged her head and was starting to feel foggy and confused as Bonnie's questions continued. "Who do you think you are? Maybe I should just hurt you like I did to your friend Lauren. It all worked out …" Then suddenly the weight was lifted. Meredith's eyes flashed open in time to see Brian pull Bonnie off Meredith, David and Naomi standing beside him. His face the maddest she had ever seen. He was yelling as he passed her to a fuming David. Brian had grabbed hold of Meredith, holding her back from doing something she would regret. Anger surging threw her veins she watched as David yelled at Bonnie.

"What the hell were you going to do to her? And what did you mean when you said you'd hurt her like you hurt Lauren? You stupid first year! You were responsible for Lauren's injury weren't you?" Bonnie stayed silent looking at the ground. "Weren't you?!" David was taken back by Bonnie's answer.

_"She deserved it! She chose them (pointing at Brian and Meredith) Over me? Over me?" _ Bonnie's yell had attracted a crowd by now. Naomi escorted the Gryffindor trio onto the train, as Meredith felt weak at the knees. Brian wrapped his arms around her to steady her. She looked up at him, his faced eclipsed with concern. Little coloured dots started to block Meredith's vision.

"Are you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, just … just ... a, a little, little, little, little, little, little, light headed. Wow is the room spinning or is it just me?" Meredith stammered before her mind went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Meredith was shook awake by the movement of the train. Her eye's fluttered open. The sight of her friends flooded her vision. To her left were Brian, Julia, JoMo, Darren and Denise and across from her were Lauren, Dylan, Charlene, Jaime and a black haired boy she didn't recognise. Jaime was chatting happily away to him. She guessed he was a friend of hers. Meredith lifted her head, and her eyes fell on Brian. As she moved she watched as Julia darted out the compartment and headed left. _Maybe she needed the toilet?_ Brian's face was filled with worry as he spoke,

"Are you okay? You took quite a bashing." Her eyes widen as the memory flooded back to her. The group of friends watched as Meredith's face harden and her gaze turned to stone.

"OMWG! Don't do that again you looked so like Bonnie." Denise exclaimed. Meredith's face changed into a slight smirk. She still felt slightly light headed so she leaned on Brian's shoulder to steady herself. He didn't seem to mind. Brian was still worried. He wasn't sure if Meredith was okay.

The group returned to their previous conversations. Denise and Lauren were in the middle of describing their holiday while everyone listened in. Apparently, their parents were so happy that Lo was alive they had taken the girls to the Wizard Disney world on Christmas day. Wizard Disney world sounded a lot better to Meredith than the Muggle one. They still had rides but because of the addition of magic everything was more intense and extreme. The largest ride was taller than the Empire State building. Lauren's favourite ride involved taking a shrinking potion so you were no taller than an ant, so you could ride on a roller-coaster no bigger than a toy garage. An added bonus, as it was Christmas, the park was covered in a tonne of magically enchanted snow that never melted or damped your shoes or trouser leg. Also the snow wasn't cold; it was a strange sensation, warm snow. Everyone started joining in with the conversation, asking questions or discussing their less exciting Christmas. As the noise got louder the more it hurt Meredith's head. Eventually the noise was too much too bare.

"I'm going to get some air, I feel a little stuffy," she concluded as she made her way to the door, closely followed by Brian who followed her. She wasn't the only one who thought it was too loud. As the door closed behind her she slumped on the floor, quickly joined by Brian. After a few moments, the silence was interrupted as Brian pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing all the air out of Meredith's lungs. She started to flail her arms.

"B-Brian, I can't breathe!" Meredith gasped. As she said this she felt his grip loosen, not enough that she could wiggle free but enough to let oxygen in and out. Now that she could breathe again, she started to enjoy the way she felt safe when he had his arms round her. This wasn't like Brian though; he hated most signs of affection. "Are you okay?" Meredith asked softly into his shoulder as she couldn't move her head. Brian released her from his grip. She tilted her head up, starting into his deep blue eyes. He looked like he had been crying as his eyes looked slightly red but his face looked confused. Meredith was startled when Brian let out a low nervous chuckle. Now it was Meredith's turn to look confused, her eyes searching his face for a reason of the sudden outburst.

"You spend your entire holidays shut off from your family, and then you turn up at King Cross station where you get viciously attacked by that Gryffindor psycho and her posse. You then get knocked unconscious only to wake up on a train and you're asking me if I'm all right?" Brian said clearly. Meredith still looked confused. "You don't know how helpless I felt, watching you falling to the ground, when all I could do was watch." Tears were threating his eyes but he ignored them, carrying on. "I thought that bitch had killed you when you wouldn't wake up. I thought we had another Lauren scenario. I don't think I could of handled that, especially not if it was you. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my best friend. I mean who else would put up with me? I'm glad we punched her." Meredith looked taken back. She pulled Brian into hug as a tear ran down his cheek. "I care about you Meredith, don't you ever forget or doubt it. I mean it, never." Meredith patted him on the shoulder and continued to hug him for a few minutes before they pulled apart. Brian wiped his face before looking down at her. "I think that's the sappiest thing I have ever done Mer. Quick do something to annoy me," He said as they both laughed. She playfully shoved him. "Are you seriously okay though?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Meredith reassured him. Suddenly they both turned their heads behind Meredith. Julia was approaching them with David in toe. Brian and Meredith both stood up as the two people arrived. Meredith received a small hug from Julia before she pulled herself and Brian into the busy compartment, leaving Meredith outside with her brother. As soon as the door was shut, Meredith was pulled into yet another hug. _What's with all the frigging hugs? _

"Are you okay Mer? I thought that girl had murdered you!" David asked. Meredith groaned slightly, though neither released the other from their hug.

"Why does every keeping asking me that? I'm a little bumped but nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix. I'll be fine as long as I don't have to cross their paths again. I don't think she'll be lucky enough to escape with a just few bruises and that little scar above her head next time" she smile menacingly. Fear flashed past David's eyes but they suddenly softened as he let out another laugh. "What?"

David looked down at his little sister before answering, "I was just thinking that it was remarks like that made you a Slytherin." Her eyes glared at him but David knew this was just Meredith's front for when she was hurt.

"And I'm proud to be one. I'm happy to be a Slytherin. I don't care if the entire family is disappointed in me. I don't care if mum and dad are too snobby to even talk to me after I shamed them by becoming a Slytherin. I don't care if everyone decides to blank the failure of the family. No one else seems to care so why should I?" Meredith snapped at him. He seemed taken back at first before his face turned to anger, then to one of sympathy.

"You honestly think that?" he asked seriously. Meredith nodded her head staring at the ground. She wasn't going to give the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Meredith, Meredith look at me!" He instructed tilting her head towards him. "Don't you dare ever think like that, okay? The family isn't disappointed in you for being a Slytherin. You know our family, they need someone to pick on and the cousins have had Slytherin jokes lined up for years, okay? And Mum and Dad are just worried about you. I mean look at this from the perspective. Firstly their two children were split across houses so I couldn't watch over you as much as I wanted to. Then one of your closer friends slips into a comma for three months. Then to top it off they get a letter home informing them that their daughter and her friend had attacked a group of apparently innocent Gryffindor girls. They were concerned about your wellbeing and to be honest I think they were a little scared of you. We all love you and don't you ever forget that." David reassured her. Meredith looked up her brother before nodding her head in agreement. David spun to leave before he quickly turned back to face her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore told me to tell you that after recent events you - and Brian, is it? - are no longer under curfew." David left after he saw his sister's face flood with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

The first couple of months went by in a blur for Lauren. Her teachers had giving her three months' worth of homework on top of her normal school work, to be completed ASAP. She had so much to catch up with but with hers friends help she was just coping. Charlene was tutoring her in potions and herbology. She and Meredith went to the library every Friday night and Sunday morning where Meredith would help her with Muggle Studies and any of the upcoming homework. Brian, Julia and Denise tackled Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The rest of her friends mucking in with anything they could help with. Lo found it all difficult apart from Care of Magical Creatures which she adored. It was her favorite class, she always sighed with relief whenever she saw she had it next period. She couldn't understand why her friends didn't enjoy it. It was a bunch of cute animals and the coolest most awesomest teacher taught it, Professor Hagrid. It was always a time to relax. Though today something felt different, wrong somehow. It wasn't until she saw the creature behind Professor Hagrid that she realized what. _Oh my god, that is one frigging large snake. It feels like its eyes are burrowing into me. I hate snakes._

_….._

Lauren was relieved when the class was dismissed. She would swear on her sister's life that the snake had been eyeing her up the whole lesson. The yellow slits in the side of its head had unnerved her and she was glad as she packed her book away into her bag and headed towards the library. Meredith was waiting for her, even though Lauren was ten minutes early. Meredith was always early by at least half an hour; she blamed her parents for passing on the Stepien trait of anxiousness.

"So what have I left to do?" Lauren asked her friend. "Please tell me I'm almost done. Please!" She pleaded as she pulled herself up a relatively large stool. To her surprise Meredith nodded as she pulled "The Muggle Way" out of her bag.

"You are. You have to write two hundred words about the function of a telephone and then you're done." Meredith said as she watched Lauren's face screw up. Lauren's mind was tortured by a blue flash, the flashback consuming her brain. She suddenly shook, before violently shaking away the memory from her mind. "Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy." Lauren looked to her alarmed face.

"I'm fine. It's just the night I first started the homework was the night of the attack. I'm fine though. So, anyway explain this telephone thing to me". Lauren replied shakily. Meredith began to explain a telephone. Lauren's mind started to wander as Meredith was talking, only snapping back into focus when Meredith was explain that is used to talk to people of long ranges. Lauren interrupted, "So what if I was to have a _tel-E-phone_ and you guys had one in the Slytherin dorm, could we speak to each other?" Lauren asked inquisitively.

"Well hypothetically you are right but magic at Hogwarts prevents electrical signals. Radios only work because they run on magic." Meredith answered her friend before returning to her spiel about the creator, some boring dead guy called Alex. Meredith started to write it down. _The quicker I start the quicker it ends. _

…

So after that night Lauren was done catching up and the group of friends became set in a regular routine. The Slytherins, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw, who was Jaime's friend, (he was called Nick and fit in well with the group) would still disrespect the rules and sit together at the Slytherin table at breakfast and dinner, opting to eat lunch outside on the grounds. The other Slytherins at the table were becoming used to the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw so didn't stare as much. Lauren, JoMo, Nick and Charlene even got the occasional "hello" or "how you doing" every now and then. Life seemed to be falling into place for the group of friends, no one threatened to kill them anymore, and Bonnie and the despicable duo had been completely forgotten about. They were all keeping up with their subjects, even Lauren was finding subjects easier. Life was good.

But all too some flowers began to bloom and the sun started to stay around longer and the air was becoming warmer. Summer was on its way and all too soon it was the end of their first year.

….

The group stood on the platform embraced in a group hug. Nick had already left. They had already said their goodbyes on the train but no one wanted to be the first to let go. Every goodbye had been painful. Everyone had had tears in their eyes, each promising to write as much as they could, everyday had been the general consensus. They knew they were being silly that they would see them in a couple months. Brian had promised to visit Meredith and Meredith had done the same. Jaime had promised the group they could all visit her house during the summer. They all agreed. It was about ten minutes before the group was disturbed from the hug. Meredith had been pulled out by her grinning brother.

"I know you are saying goodbye and all but I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend," David beamed his arm around a blushing Naomi. Meredith starting laughing then, shaking Naomi's hand and shaking her head at her brother, before rejoining the hug. After a couple of minutes and a lot more calls of goodbye Meredith left with her new graduated brother and his girlfriend. The headed through the portal and towards her parents who welcomed her with open arms before turning their attention to the unfamiliar girl. Meredith looked to her brother. He was as red as the Gryffindor's tie. With one last look at the portal she felt her heart become heavy. She was going to miss them. _Oh well it's only three months. Lo's slept longer than that. _As she laughed her parents turned to her with eyebrows raised, which only made Meredith laugh more. _Yeah, this was going to be one long but fun summer._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**A/N: From this chapter the story has jumped to them in fifth year.**

Meredith slumped in a bench on platform nine and three quarters, like she had four years ago. _Has it really been that long? Four years since Bonnie's last attack. Wow. _She looked around the station; a stream of people had started to trickle in. She had been here for half an hour already and the train wasn't planned to leave for another hour at least. Her parents had come to say goodbye, as had David and his pregnant wife. _It's scary to think that four years ago it was here that David had pulled me from a hug and introduced the two of us. I still can't believe Naomi's pregnant. I'm too young to be an aunt._ Meredith was caught off guard when Lauren, Darren, Denise and Brian jumped out from behind the pillar behind the bench, on a three way scaring attack that left Meredith clutching her heart and muttering swear words underneath her breath.

"Did we get you?" Brian said sarcastically as the three squished up beside Meredith on the bench. Meredith grumbled a string of curses quietly but loud enough for the other three girls and Brian to hear. "Well, it's good to see you to!" Brian smiled, suppressing a giggle, before the they all turned to each other and began to catch up on each other's personal lives as they hadn't seen one other in three months.

Later, they were joined by a tired looking Julia, an unsurprisingly jolly Charlene, Dylan, JoMo and Jaime, who all just looked normal. They continued to talk to each other as they moved onto the newly arrived train, subconsciously, moving towards their normal compartment. It was a tradition, they always sat in the same compartment, in the same formation that they had on the day of Meredith's attack. Though, as they approached the carriage they saw a blurry figure in their compartment. "_What nonsense is this?" _they thought collectively. The group all reached for their wands as Meredith opened the door, this time she would be ready for Bonnie's.

But she recoiled when her eyes fell across not Bonnie but a pale boy with stunning black hair in a Slytherin tie. His eyes were a warm brown and were intriguing to Meredith. She stared at him, not sure what to do. He looked at her as their eyes met and for a brief few seconds it felt like the boy was looking into her soul. Her heart beat rose. When he dropped his gaze, Meredith felt slightly disappointed.

"Hello, I'm Joey, Joey Richter. I've just transferred here from Pigfarts, maybe you've heard of it?" His deep voice made Meredith melt inside. _How could one boy be so attractive? God must have been having a good day when he made him. Mer_ realized she hadn't replied and her friends were out in the hall._ Wait did he say Pigfarts? _

"Hey, I'm Meredith, Mer for short. Nice to meet you Joey. The thing is me and my friends normally sit in here, it's sort of your tradition so do you mind if we join you?" Meredith asked tentatively, waiting on his reply.

"I don't mind. I could always leave if you preferred?" he asked looking slightly hurt.

"No, don't leave. I mean you don't have to. You could stay and meet the gang, you know get to meet some people before you dive head first straight in Hogwarts." She blurted out before she could stop herself. _The gang? What are you, twelve?_ Her smile returned when he nodded before he turned and sat down, in her normal seat. She opened the door to a bewildered group of friends.

The train ride had been unlike any other before. The group had spent their whole ride deep in conversation with the new piece of meat in their compartment. They discovered that Joey was in fifth year like them. He had spent his first four years at Pigfarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was a prestigious private school that was very hard to get in to, most students where the sons and daughters of the rich and royal members of wizard society. Joey had explained that his parents had one the Wizard lotto just before he was born, on a triple rollover leaving his family set for life. _Rich too? God was just boosting now. _But last year his parents bank had went under along with most of their savings, so his parents were no longer able to pay the expensive fees for Pigfarts, so he and his younger sister, Sango had been moved to Hogwarts. The whole group was captivated by his story. Lauren couldn't help but stare. Then, Joey turned the questions onto the group. Each person took it in turn to tell Joey about their background. After Meredith, who was last, had finished, Joey turned to the group and asked questions about Hogwarts not wanting to be out of step with everyone else. Lauren had been first to answer his question about why all the ties were different colours.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When we started the rules used to be dead strict and we were sorted by an old enchanted hat. But when we were in second year the sorting hat had retired, and the rules relaxed. People are now sorted by alphabetical surnames. You're in Slytherin, with Mere, Julia, Brian, Darren, Dylan, Jaime and Denise. I'm in Gryffindor with JoMo over here. It doesn't really matter much anymore. You used to not be able to sit with people from other houses or visit each other's common room but that all changed with the retirement of the hat. As you can imagine we as a group were relieved by that." Lauren explained. He continued to ask questions about everything and anything he could think of; everything from meals to lessons to the other students to the teacher, Lauren and Meredith answering almost every question. He seemed like a sponge for knowledge and Meredith secretly wondered if he would have been put in Ravenclaw if the hat was still around.

They talked for what like felt like an age. As the sun began to set, painting the sky a kind of burnt orange he stopped before looking at his watch with a start.

"Shit I forgot. I need to go see my sister and make sure she was settling in. I left her with a group of Ravenclaws. Do you think one of you could direct me to the Ravenclaw carriage?" he asked. Before Meredith or Lauren could reply, Jaime stood up.

"I'll show you. I was going to pass that way anyway, I need the toilet." She said before the two left, leaving behind them a silent carriage.

"So what do you think of him?" Denise asked her friends once she was sure they had left. The whole group was shocked when both Lauren and Meredith answered in sync.

"I think I love him"

The group grew silent as they felt the awkwardness washed over them. Julia, Brian, Charlene, Dylan, JoMo, Denise and Darren glanced between the two girls as they glared at each other. Brian could feel the tension in the room grow as the silence continued. It was Meredith that spoke first.

"So you like Joey, hmmm. Weren't you rambling on at the station about liking some 6th year Gryffindor? Joe Walker was it? I think he might be more in your league. I mean Joey's not is he? " Meredith questioned Lauren through gritted teeth and narrow eyes. Lauren looked taken back for a moment, and then she opened her mouth. Brian thought the silence was much less stressful when the eruption of bickering that had begun between her two friends started. The others sat in silence while the shouting match continued. This was unusual the group never fought. They all heard subconsciously agreed in first year that they had too many enemies to hate each other. What was going on? Meredith and Lauren were two of the closest in the group, only behind Brian and Meredith and the two sisters. Brian could see the whole scenario unfold in his mind. He could see the group split into two. Denise would stick with sister, which would mean Julia would be on team Lauren because she and Denise had been best friends. Charlene and JoMo would stick by Lauren, the three best friends of course. Brian would obviously be on team Meredith they were closer than words could explain. And Brian was sure that his roommates, Dylan and Darren, would stick by him. So that left the five against Brian, Dylan, and Darren on team Meredith. But Brian was positive he wouldn't let that happen. He cared for his friends too much to let some stupid boy get in the way. The two girls had stood so they were nose to nose. Brian hadn't seen Meredith this mad since they'd attacked Bonnie in first year ad that stung him a little but he didn't know why. There was something ironic about this. Last time they had been fighting for Lauren now it looked like Mere was going to fight Lo. This had to stop so Brian jumped in between them._ I must be taking brave pills._

"Girls, Girls. Meredith lower your fists, you never did grasp that a wand was more powerful, did you? And Lauren stop glaring. Now I want you to stop this ludicrous shenanigan. We've been through too much for a boy to get in the way. I don't know about you, but I think we should just put this behind us, and focus on fifth year, yes?" Brian stared between his friends hoping one would break and apologize first. It didn't happen, instead Brian felt himself being flung into a seat almost landing on Charlene as the bickering continued. Brian was pissed now, letting his anger take over him as he pulled out his wand out. "Silencio" Brian yelled as a silver beam burst through his wand hitting both Meredith and Lauren who both glared at him and mouthed swear words. "Stop it! Now either promise you'll stop yelling at each other and make up or I won't take off the charm" Brian face grimaced when both girls mouthed a single word before sitting down, _Never. _"Fine then enjoy your silence" Brian huffed before returning to his seat. Lauren and Meredith continued to glare at each other as they too sat back down. The entire compartment was silent, and Brian felt slightly responsible. It felt like an age before the carriage door opened. Jaime looked into the group. Everyone looked sombre apart from Lauren and Meredith who looked mega pissed. Brian's wand was in his hand.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jaime gawped.

…..

Over the next couple of weeks Brian's worst nightmare became a reality, the group had split as he had predicted. At mealtimes Meredith, Dylan, Darren and Brian sat at the old Slytherin table. A multitude of different colour ties sat around them as it was no longer compulsory to sit in your houses. As he had predicted the group of four girls and JoMo sat around the ex-Gryffindor table. Jaime had been the only curve ball. She had exclaimed that the two girls were being ridiculous and didn't want to get involved. She now sat with the cause of this argument and the cause's sister. She was a fourth year Ravenclaw, with dark hair like her brother with hazel eyes. Meredith watched as they started to laugh a something Jaime had said. Meredith glanced at the group of four girls, tears pricked her eyes. She missed them.

One morning in mid-November the school was called to assembly in the great hall. This meant they had to sit in their official houses. Meredith, Brian, Darren and Dylan sat across from Denise and Julia their eyes met briefly only to break suddenly as Professor Dumbledore silenced the hall with his loud and booming voice. It felt strange to be seated like this as they hadn't sat this way since the end of first year. They had never been called to assembly before. All heads turned and faced him as he spoke:

"As you may already know that over the past years the school as relaxed a lot of its traditions. With the departure of the sorting hat we as a school felt that the rules were a little old fashioned. Now it has come to my attention that with the loss of such traditions we should revive some old and forgotten traditions. I am pleased to announce that Professor Hagrid and Professor Rosenthal have been scanning through our schools history and have decided on a tradition that is worth reviving. So with great happiness, it is my pleasure to announce that this school shall be holding its first new age Yule Ball on Christmas Eve's eve." Rosenthal and the giant grinned proudly and Meredith's face burst into a smile. The others turned inquisitively to her; they like the rest of the students were confused to what a Yule Ball was. Meredith was about to explain to them when Dumbledore continued. "Information will be sent out with further details but until then enjoy your lunch feel free to change seats".

With the last statement the hall became busy with a reshuffle. To the Slytherins surprise Denise and Julia didn't leave and the watched as Charlene, JoMo and Lauren trudged over and sat beside them. Suddenly Meredith found all eyes on her; all questioning her, although it was finally Denise who asked her the question.

"So Meredith, I know we haven't talked in a while but I'm guessing that you're the only one who would know what this Yule Ball thing is so could you explain it?" Denise pleaded. Within minutes Meredith found herself crowded by a wave of people she didn't know all waiting for her to explain. She had to start over a few times.

"It's a dance, kind of like a muggle prom. At the Yule Ball only students of fourth year or above are permitted to attend, though younger students could also go if an older student invited them to accompany them. The ball begins at 8:00 p.m. and ends at midnight. You have to get dressed up in your best finery and then there's always the problem of getting a date..."

When Meredith finished explain the group of strangers dispersed, leaving the group. Brian felt awkward but didn't want them to leave. When Lauren began to stand, Brian let on a whimper, "Don't go, I just want you to stay, don't go please? I know you and Mere aren't on speaking terms but can't you just be civil please. I miss you guys." Lauren stared at her friend in disbelief and to her surprise she felt herself sit down as Denise spoke next.

"Maybe we should stay; if I'm being honest life isn't the same without you guys. It feels like a part of us was missing." Denise said softly as three of the girls and all the guys nodded and the other two scowled at one another. "Anyway this ball thing might be the answer to your pointless argument!" Denise now felt the glares of two of her friends on her.

"What do you mean by pointless, and why might this Ball thing be an answer?" Lo scowled at her sister.

"Okay, first off don't use that tone with me I'm only trying to help. Secondly, this is over a boy neither of you have talked more than once, so ergo it's pointless. And this ball could be the answer to your argument because it's all about getting glammed up, dancing, finding dates and shit like that. So what if you both get glammed up for the ball and then let him decides who he wants and you two can stop fighting." Denise stated clearly. The two girls looked at each other before coming to the same agreement. Sticking out their hands and shaking.

"You got a deal. May the best girl win." Lo smiled.

"Don't worry I will." Meredith retorted but in the softest tone she'd used in a while. The group started to laugh again, catching up on the past couple of months. Meredith and Lauren were still reluctant to talk to one another but were civil enough to not make lunch awkward. Occasionally, Lauren and Meredith would look over at the old Ravenclaw table where Joey was in deep conversation with his sister and Jaime. Meredith looked to Lauren. _Oh it's on like mud on a pig. He's going to be mine if it's the last thing that I do. You're going down Lo._

…

Over the next month, things went back to normal. There was still some awkwardness between Meredith and Lauren but the rest of the group ignored them and continued to make plans for the Yule Ball. They had decided to go a group, mainly because no one could find a date, but they covered it by saying that they wanted to go with their friends. They spent their weekend before the ball in Hogsmeade's dress shop.

Julia, Lauren, Meredith, and Charlene all had their outfits now, only Denise was left. The girlest girl of the group was the hardest to buy for. She had tried on almost every dress I the Enchanted shop.

"See, I like this tea dress but it's a bit too long and I don't like the colour, who wears canary yellow in winter? But ooh, I like that but it's too big for me. Excuse me, but do you have a dark bluish dress that goes to about the knee in a size 10? Denise asked the women behind the counter as her friends groaned. They were going to be here a while.

….

But all too soon it was the night of the ball and Meredith stood in her and Jaime's two person room staring at herself in the mirror. Jaime had already left, it upset Mere that she didn't see a lot of Jaime these days. She stared at her reflection taking in every detail of her outfit, she was slightly shocked at it. Meredith's normally messy hair had been pulled back into a very formal hair braid that left a single plait lying around her shoulder. Her hair had a sort of glittery shimmer to it but somehow it looked normal, like everyone's hair should shimmer. She had delicately applied a small amount of eyeliner in the corner of her eyes which made her brown eye's seem larger. She had a satin emerald dress that went to just above her knees. It had elegant green lace like sleeves that went to just below her elbows. The dress suited her well, with a rounded neck and dark green belt that pulled her in just right in all the correct places. She has on small but elegant green heels that complimented her dress well. Around her neck Meredith wore a long chain with her family heirloom feed through the gold chain. It was a gold ring with a dark emerald stone set with a ruffled gold effect around the stone. The ring itself had been given to her on her 16th birthday as tradition with the Stepien family, although it was too small for Meredith's finger so her parents had bought her the chain as well. The necklace had not been taken off since her father and attached the ends together with magic so it didn't fall off. Meredith had a small emerald purse with her where she had put her wand, not wanting to leave without it. Her look was simply but sophisticated. _Lauren better watch her back because I look amazing. She's going to have to do something spectacular to beat me. _She waited a couple of minutes before she left their room and banged on her neighbors door. As she entered their mouths dropped, Julia and Denise where ready and they looked incredible.

Julia had a short, strapless vibrant purple dress on. It had a black tie around the waist that Julia had tied into a petit bow. The bodice seemed to come from both sides wrapping into each other the lower the dress went down. The lower part of the dress was like a pencil skirt which hugged her in all the right places. It had a plunging neckline that showed her off in a way that just made her look stunning. Julia had released her curls on the world and they fell to just below her chin. She felt too tall to wear heels so wore black flats.

Denise didn't look like herself. She looked like she'd just walked out a Vogue magazine. Her hair was delicately placed in a wavy up do with a couple of loose straightened hairs falling either side of her face. She wore an elegant one-shoulder navy tea dress that suited her perfectly. It had a thin blue sash around the waist which pulled her in perfectly. The dress sat just below her knee. A light silver pair of kitten heels and long silver necklace completed her look.

The girls stared at each other for a moment before a round of compliments erupted. Then once everyone was done being dazzled by everyone else's outfits they left for the great hall, where they were meeting Lauren and Charlene. As they walked the halls they saw as people enviously glared at them. Finally they reach the great hall, where the all gapped when their eye's found Charlene and Lauren. _Oh Lauren had done something spectacular._

Lauren wore her hair back in a low and complex bun, her brown eyes lined with a fine black line. Her dress was simple and elegant. It was a spaghetti strapped crisp white dress. The bodice had a similar wrapping style to Julia's but was more subtle. The lower part of her dress was styled in such a way that it looked like white roses in full bloom. The dress sat her knees. To finish her outfit she wore a pair of open toed white strappy heels. She wore a black velvet cloak that was tied loosely around her shoulders and trailed at her ankles. She was radiating.

Charlene stood beside her in pretty red number. It was short sleeved and very well-designed. It suited her perfectly with lots of intricate bead work in a floral pattern tied around the waist by a large black bow, though you wouldn't have noticed her because Lauren was near her. Even her friends were dumbstruck by how beautiful she was. Meredith swore under her breath as she realized that Lauren had beaten her in the "look category" of their competition. When Lauren and Charlene saw the girls they welcomed them with a hug before entering the hall that had been turned into a winter wonderland. It reminded Denise and Lauren of Wizard Disney World that they had visited all those years ago.

….

The Ball didn't officially start until eight, so people were still trickling in, the guys joined them later. All of them had tuxes on but each with a variation. Darren's dark curls complemented his black tux and vibrant green bow tie. Dylan had on a black tux as well but he had a waistcoat. JoMo had on a grey tux with a modern black tie. Brian was last to appear. He really didn't enjoy the whole dressing up business so had on black jeans, a white dress shirt and black dinner jacket. They all joined the girls at the ice benches. The group welcomed each other before the girls returned their gaze to the door, watching yet more people enter. The girls recognized most of them from classes and old lessons they'd had but everyone knew the one person they were looking out for, Joey. Eight o'clock came and went and the dance began. Darren, JoMo, Dylan, Julia, Charlene and Denise had all danced with a few people already. Meredith and Lauren stayed seated watching the entrance, not wanting to miss him. No matter how many boys either of them decline, and there were lots of them, neither one would drop their gaze from the door, neither wanting to miss his entrance. At about half eight he strolled in. Meredith and Lauren stared at him in horror. JoMo had been in the middle of a waltz when he saw him and had cracked up laughing. He had to suppress her smirk and apologies to her dancing partner.

He strolled into the room in a black suit and tie with a black waistcoat and white shirt. His hair was in its normal gelled up position. His hand was linked lovingly with a familiar brunette those head was resting on Joey's shoulder, Jaime. She looked stunning in her own completely unique way. She had gone down the road of the big ball gown look. She wore a strapless black floor length dress, which had wisps of fine black fabric flowing over it, to create a drop dead gorgeous texture. Jaime had applied deep red lipstick with contrasted well with her pale face. She had allowed her hair to grow over the past couple of months so it lay wavy on the top of her shoulders. Mona had to admit that that she looked beautiful. Denise seeing this whole event unfold was laughing hysterically next to Meredith and Lauren. She leaned in towards them before saying:

"Girls, I don't think you're his type!" Denise cackled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Once JoMo had finished his dance he joined Denise, Meredith and Lauren at the ice tables. Mere and Lauren still had their mouths hanging wide open, catching the light snowflakes that were falling from the ceiling. Denise was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard and JoMo was still suppressing a smirk. She could see from the other end of the hall Jaime and Joey dancing a waltz next to Julia and her partner. It would only take time for Julia to notice and start laughing as well. Meredith sat with baited breath until she saw Julia do a double take. She then stared across her partners' shoulder at JoMo. She too was holding back on laughing and JoMo could tell she was struggling. Luckily it was nearing the end of the song and when it had run its course Julia had walked across and joined them, laughing the whole way across the dance floor. When she arrived, she squished down beside JoMo and Denise who were laughing with her. Mere and Lauren did not look amused. Eventually Lauren closed her mouth and put her head in her hands. _OMFWG! He's with Jaime! All this time me and Mer have been fighting and Jaime's been dating him. I feel so embarrassed. That whole fight with Mer was pointless. I feel terrible; maybe I should apologize but not here, not with everyone watching. _

"Mer, will you come to the toilet with me, I need to fix my make-up and you are the best at it" Lauren whispered in Mer's ear. She didn't look at her friend; she kept her head towards the ground.

"I'm sure your makeups fine Lo" Mer replied looking up. After seeing Lauren's pleading irises she knew that Lauren just really wanted to talk. "Um, okay?" The two girls glided out of the room quick enough that the others turned to each other with their facial expressions asking each other what that was going on. When the girls arrived at the bathroom, the tension between them grew awkward. Lauren pulled out her wand and locked the bathroom door before turning to Brian who was looking at the floor. Lauren was the first to speak.

"So he's with Jaime, figures. All the good ones are taken." She spoke but Mer made no movement, her eyes still focused on the group. "Look I brought you here to apologize but if you won't even look at me forget it!" Lo huffed raising her wand to leave when Mer's shoulders started to shake. "Are you okay?" Lauren felt confused and annoyed when a loud infectious giggled erupted out of her. Lauren questioned her with her eyes.

"He… Was….With…Jaime! How did we not get that? We should of guessed that way back when she didn't pick a side in this ridiculous argument. Wow, we are either really gullible or we don't pay enough attention to her. I just can't believe we fell out over Jaime's boyfriend." With Meredith's last remark the two girls collapsed with laughter, tears streaming down their faces at their own foolishness. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they realized the damage they had done to their own make up. They gasped as they looked in the mirror and at one another. Their faces only made them laugh harder. "We look like pandas that have been left out in the rain!" Meredith and Lauren looked at each other for a moment before both girls opened their arms wide and hug one another. "I'm sorry Lo, I didn't mean what I said about you not being in Joey's league. You were by far the most beautiful girl tonight. I mean that."

"Thanks Mer and I'm sorry too. I take back anything mean I said about you." Lauren replied humbly while releasing her friend. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better, it's the truth. Did you see the looks you were getting? Almost every guy in the place almost dropped dead when you walked in and almost every girl wished you'd drop dead because they were jealous. Here let me fix your make up before we go back out there. I will do my best but I make no promises. Reperum!" Meredith said as a yellow beam flew out of her wand making Lauren's face tingle. "It's not too bad. Let's go out there and forget all about him, you never know who you might dance with. By the way I don't think we should hold this against Jaime." Lo nodded in agreement. It's hard to believe that just half an hour ago both girls would barely speak to each other. "Oh, and I heard that Joe didn't have a date." After Meredith fixed her own makeup and Lauren had unlocked the door the two girls left, both happy to be united with their friend again.

When they returned, the hall seemed unchanged, except the snow was thicker now and the music was slower. Lauren lightly nudged Meredith when she clocked Jaime and Joey dancing closely together across from the glass tables.

"Hey, look over there. It's Joime." Meredith glanced over in their direction. The other members of their group had dispersed again. Julia was currently dancing with Darren. JoMo was dancing with a fellow Gryffindor called Devin. Dylan was currently at the punch bowl. Brian and Denise were still over at the ice sculpted tables, deep in conversation. Neither girl could see Charlene. The duo walked in the direction of the tables. Lo was still chuckling lightly to herself. It wasn't until the pair were inches in front of Brian and Denise that the two sitting down realized they were there. Both looked up, slightly shocked before a smile spread across Brian's face and Denise huffed. She then leaned into her small purse pulling out a galleon and giving it to a smug looking Brian.

"Ha! I told you they'd make up. You shouldn't have bet! Pleasant doing business with you," Brian smiled while putting the galleon into his pocket. Denise scoffed, looking huffy. She wasn't the only one who looked annoyed. Meredith and Lauren exchanged a look before they stood with their hands on theirs hips, Lauren chewing the inside of her lip and staring at the pair in irritation. Meredith looked infuriated.

"You bet on us? Really? You bet, whether we would make up or not? How sick and twisted is that?" Mer practically spat at them. The pair looked sheepish even when Lauren joined in.

"Yeah, uh, I mean. How could you? _That's despicable…._" Lauren's attempt to hide her laugh failed. As she burst out giggling she was elbowed in this side by Mer who let out a disappointed sigh before joining her. "I'm sorry but you two make it too easy to pull your chains. You should have seen your faces." Denise and Brian glanced at each other, then after a long pause laughed themselves.

….

The next hour went by without much change. Julia and Darren had rejoined the tables as the music picked up, and became almost fast. The group had danced to many muggle musical numbers, only Brian knew most of them. Charlene hadn't been sighted since the group had dispersed earlier. Only when a moronic tune - by someone called 'the Cheeky Girls' as Brian had called them -was being played that the group sat down and realized their absentee. Lo noticed first as she scanned the room, only stopping for a second when she saw the garish dance that Joime were performing.

"Hey, have you guys seen Charlene?" Lauren asked worriedly. The gang replied as they too scanned the room. "Where is she? Where could she have gone?" The group turned to Lo she could tell by their faces they didn't have the answers. They continued to scrutinize every inch of the room looking for Char. Lo was the first to spot the flash of green but she wasn't alone. She was pulling a confused looking Gryffindor towards the table. His hair was light and was cut short. He had sapphires irises. Lauren stiffed with fear as Charlene and Joe reached the table. The others looked taken back with shock. She turned to Lauren and Meredith.

"Hey guys, sorry I just disappeared on you but I had to go find someone. Glad to see you two made up. Lauren, can we talk to you?" Char asked gingerly. Lauren felt perplexed but curious as she stood up and followed Char and Joe out of the hall.

….

Charlene rounded a corner before coming to an abrupt stop. She stared around the room, almost like she was searching for something. "Anyone here?" She asked the open air. When no one replied she turned to Lo and hugged her, pulling her tight she whispered _Good Luck _before leaving for the hall. She left the pair in an awkward silence, both staring at the floor, occasionally looking up quickly before returning their gaze to the floor. After what felt like forever Lauren looked up to find Joe already staring at her. Any thought she had about speaking dissolved in her head. She hadn't noticed before that his eyes when the perfect colour of blue that matched his pale skin perfectly. She hadn't noticed that way he brushed his hair behind his ears made her heart flutter. Their eyes remained locked creating a beautiful blend of sapphire and chocolate, until eventually he spoke.

"So, Charlene says that you wanted to talk to me?" Joe asked sheepishly, looking deeply into her soul. Lauren was lost for words. She knew what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. So instead of saying that she thought he was very handsome in a suit or that she wouldn't mind ripping it off, she mumbled, "Um, yeah, I did."

Joe looked like he was contemplating something. Then he spoke, sending shivers down Lo's spine.

"See the thing is. I wasn't actually going to come tonight. I thought it would be pointless as the girl I liked was head over heels for another guy" Lo's face remained unchanged. "See, so you could imagine my surprise when a girl knocked on my door explaining that I needed to attend the ball this instant." That sounds like something Charlene would do. "To my disappointment it wasn't the girl I liked it was her friend who instructed me to as she said '_Get my arse in gear and tell y-her how I felt'" _A light switch was turning on in Lauren's head now. "So I did as I was told and followed her to the hall where she brought me to you." Lauren was smiling now. "So, here goes nothing. Do you think that…. I mean … do you … do you think that you could set me up on a date with Denise?" Joe stuttered. Lauren's face fell about a hundred floors. Tears were attacking her eyes like a thousand pins. She had never felt so terrible in her life, when suddenly Joe began to chuckle slightly. Lauren was into much pain to be confused so instead snapped angrily at him.

"What are you laughing at?" She said narrowing her yes into slits. Joe looked taken back for a moment before her replied.

"It's too easy to pull your chain." Joe chortled. "Of course I don't like your sister. Well, um I do, just not the way that I like you. So, um, will you go out with me?." He trailed of sheepishly. Lauren's brain did a double take. _Did he just say h_e _liked me? Did he just ask me out?! _"Well, are you going to say anything?"

Lauren mulled over this thought for a moment. She could tell the suspense was killing him.

"Well, I could but seeming as it's so easy to 'pull my chain' I think I might just have to think a little longer yet." She giggled playfully. Her revenge plan would have worked if he had not bent down crushing their lips together. Even though Lauren had been caught off guard the moment was perfect. The two stayed in perfect bliss for a few seconds before Lauren pulled back. Staring deep into his sapphires she smiled before whispering,

"Yes" This time she was ready when he bent his head. She lifted her head up before returning her lips to their previous position.

…..

As the trio left, the group dispersed again. This left Brian sitting alone with Meredith. The pair was sitting in a comfortable silence, watching the ball take place around them. They were currently switching between watching Jaime and Joey, and Darren and Julia. Brian looked absentmindedly across at Meredith. His heart beat started to increase and his palms became sweaty. _She looks beautiful tonight but she looks beautiful every day_._ Wait! Stop thinking like that. She's Mer. She's my best friend. She likes Joey even if he doesn't like her that way. I am her best friend, I shouldn't be having these thought. I shouldn't have been upset when she told me she like him. I shouldn't be upset that she might never look at me the way she looks at him. Anyway, I couldn't risk losing her, she means too much to me. _Meredith's cheeks reddened as she realized Brian was staring at her. _Why is he staring at me? Maybe he… No, don't finish that sentence. He doesn't like me, he can't. I'm his best friend, he doesn't think of me like that. He couldn't feel the same. For Christ sake, I thought I was over any of my romantic feelings for him. _Meredith's thoughts were interrupted by Brian's voice.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked. Meredith looked shocked. Brian did what he always did when he was nervous, he started rambling and brushed his hair with his left hand. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I was just thinking that because this was a ball and you're supposed to dance and you haven't yet that you could dance with me. Just as friends, I mean, I'm no Joey Richter but…"Meredith leaned across the table grabbing his attention as she looked directly into his eyes.

"No, you're not a Joey…" Meredith started. Brian felt his hear sink. "… You are so much better!" She smiled extending her hand to him which he gladly took, guiding her on to the dance floor. Meredith turned to face him as the music started. Meredith and Brian both gave each other a knowing look. They both loved this muggle song: Make you feel my love by Adele. Brian placed his hands gently on Meredith's waist; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they started to sway. As Adele reached the chorus Meredith feeling completely relaxed rested her head on his shoulder, turning in towards him. Brian couldn't help but think this was how it should be, him and Meredith. He lowered his head slightly and inhaled her scent. The pair danced effortlessly together, neither wanting this moment to end. But all too soon the song concluded, leaving Brian and Meredith to separate. As she pulled away, she looked directly at him. Their eye absorbed one another, creating the perfect blend of blue and hazel. They stared at each other for a few moments before Meredith felt a tug at her arm. Breaking her eye contact she turned to see the source. It was Jaime, who was looking at the floor.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch to you guys. I should have told you and Lauren about me and Joey but I didn't want things to be awkward. I didn't realize how bad your fight was. I thought you would just argue for a couple of days and then be fine. But when it escalated, I didn't know what to do. You seemed to really hate each other and I guess it's selfish but I didn't want you to hate me too. I'm really sorry, like beyond sorry. Can you forgive me?" Jaime said finally facing Meredith, tears threating her eyes. Meredith eyes were threating her as well. She pulled her friend it a hug. Brian whispered goodbye before walking towards the tables. He understood.

"Of course I can! You're one of my best friends and you're my roommate for wizard god's sake. Though you'll have to talk to Lo though, and she might not be quite as forgiving" Meredith was shocked as Jaime pulled back a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, she's fine with it. I already apologized to her when I passed her the hall, as she was making out with that guy Joe."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan****.**

The train station was littered with newly formed couples of the previous night's ball. Among the crowd Joime were huddled together over by one of the many medium sized Christmas trees and Lo and Joe were standing arms linked, hands intertwined, staring deeply into each other eyes. The remaining group of friends looked from one couple to the other, almost in disbelief. Not only twenty four hours ago Meredith and Lauren were at each other's throats fighting over Jaime's new boyfriend. What a difference a day makes. The group of students soon grew bored of ogling their friends and waiting on a magically train that somehow never arrived on time. Their thoughts turned to their holiday plans.

"Well, my parents, Lo and I are going back to Disney world. I can't wait, it's been so long and it's always so exciting! I feel like an eleven year old again! What are you guys doing?" Denise asked. She barely finished speaking before Julia jumped in.

"Me and Effie are getting puppy! Well, Effie kind of already has the puppy; they got it early. My parents told me in a letter they sent last week. She's a German Shepard and Effie named her after me. Isn't that cute?" Julia blurted out. The girls looked her in confusion before Meredith asked what the rest were thinking. "The dog's called Julia?"

"No, wizard god, no. What an awful name for an animal. No, she called him Curly because of the way my hair looks." Julia scoffed trying hard not to hide her laugh. Charlene was next to answer.

"I'm not doing much; me and the family are just staying at home for Christmas this year." Brian and Meredith nodded along to this before adding "same". The group of friends continued to talk until they saw Lauren pull Joe towards them. The friends all stood awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Joe. Meredith looked up, Brian and JoMo chose to look at their feet, Darren and Julia were whispering to each other, Dylan pretended to watch for the train and Denise and Charlene turned towards Joime who had also decided to join the group. The whole group was all now looking in different directions, all feeling slightly weird. Meredith was starting to get bored and annoyed, she glanced at each of her friends before speaking.

"So, I think that we class the Yule Ball as a success?" Her friends began to chuckle, even Joe and Joey joined in. The group exchanged presents while Joey and Joe looked in. Lauren and Jaime didn't leave their new boyfriends side once. When the train finally arrived the group did their signature overly long group hug that lasted just enough time for every to say goodbye. Tears were in everyone's eyes as the embrace parted. Feeling the tension in the air Meredith, Brian, Julia, Darren, Dylan, JoMo, Denise and Charlene called goodbye to their friends before boarding the train, leaving Joime and the newly named Laurwalk alone. Laurwalk turned to look at one another. Lo felt overpoweringly upset as this as she knew this was there time to say goodbye. She had only been out with Joe once yet it felt like she had known him for years. She felt his blue irises blur with her brown. It might just have been her but she thought she saw him tear up as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I know this sounds sappy but I'm really going to miss you. Promise me you'll write to me, please." He whispered softly in her ear. She tried and failed to shallow the lump in her throat. She nodded, trying not to show that she was almost crying.

"Of course I will." She sobbed lightly into his shoulder. He gently stepped back and tilted her head up, brushing a tear away from her cheek with his free hand before tenderly kissing her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she felt a familiar and on her shoulder. Denise stood behind her, looking slightly awkward.

"Sorry to interrupt but the trains about to leave, you might want to get on it." She muttered before turning in the direction of Joime who were lip locked in a distance corner. "Oh boy, yet another couple to interrupt, it's my lucky day" She grumbled almost silently under her breath. When she left Lauren and Joe said goodbye one last time before they got on different carriages. As Lauren turned she saw an irritated Denise march up beside her.

"Remind me to ignore that git Jaime when we return. Try to be helpful and you get called nosey, typical, at least its Christmas. Disneyland here we come." Denise's voice slowly became positive, putting one arm around her glooming looking sister.

"Yeah, Disneyland" Lauren smiled, she was going to miss Joe but who could be upset at Disneyland?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

The familiar train compartment was filled with the loud buzzing of the group's voices, each attempting to drown out one another's conversation. Dylan slouched back in their seats trying to catch the ending of any of the friends' stories. Darren and Charlene were discussing their favorite types of guitars. Lauren who sat with her head rested on Joe's shoulder deep in conversation with him. Joime sat at close to the door chatting to each other about their less than eventful holidays. Julia, Denise and JoMo were discussing Curly and the total '#amazeballs' time the sisters had at Disneyland. Brian and Meredith were hunched over something in Meredith's hands; Brian smiled at his friend before returning his gaze to his friend. The atmosphere stayed loud for about another hour, in which time Charlene had fallen asleep only to be stirred when Brian yelled to her friend to get their attention.

"Hey, hey guys. What happened to you over the holidays because I bet _Aunty Meredith_ can top it" Brian waited on the penny to drop for her friends, as he pointed enthusiastically in a blushing Meredith's direction. Jaime realized first.

"OMWG! David and Naomi? ... When? Girl or boy? What's its name?" Jaime quizzed as the rest of the group joined in realizing what had happened to Meredith over the three week break.

"It's a girl isn't it? Aww that would be so cute" Denise called.

"I think it's a boy. I've had this strange vibe that it's a guy." Lauren retorted at her sister. The entire group stared at Meredith trying to second guess her answer. Her answer surprised even Brian who already knew.

"Well, you're both kind of right." Meredith answered. This raised more questions than answered. After Meredith heard the whispers of the word hermaphrodite among her friends she started to laugh, shaking her head she explained to her very confused friends.

"They had twins, a girl and a boy!" Meredith explained. She could tell by their expressions they wanted more information, so she continued. "Well when I got off the train; you remember how only my dad had come to pick me up? Well that was because Naomi was in labor and both David and my mum where at the hospital with her. To get to the point they were born healthy that night as an early Christmas present to us." This got a chorus of awes and congratulations from everyone in the compartment before Jaime enquired about the names of the new Stepien offspring again.

"Well seeming as they were born on Christmas Eve they have seasonal names, let's just say" Meredith replied. The minds of the group raced, trying to find suitable non comical Christmas names. This resulted in random guessing. There were some horrible guessing such as Rudolf, Angel, Jesus and Jingle. Some quite ingenious such as Nicholas, Christopher, Holly, Ivy and Carol but no one could get them right. After a while the friends gave up and turned to pleading until Meredith finally revealed the answer.

"Well my nephew, wow that's weird to say. Anyway, my nephew is called Robin, like as in the bird, he's ginger. And my niece is called Eve after the day she was born." This revelation made the room explode in statements such as why didn't I think of that? And that's so cute.

"I have a picture if you want to see them" Meredith questioned while pulling the moving picture out of her hand. It was of the whole immediate family crowded around the twins on Christmas morning. It only took seconds before the complete compartment shuffled and shifted to see the picture clearly. Lauren had removed her head from Joe shoulder but they still had their fingers linked. After a while and numerous rounds of congratulations the group settled back into their previous positions waiting for their return to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

The first night went by in a blur, everyone eat vast amounts of food, Meredith and Brian devouring at least 2 plates of pasta each before changing to chicken. When everyone was suitably full they left the great hall, since the retirement of the sorting hat new pupils already knew what houses they were being sorted into, it came with their acceptance letter. They headed to their own common rooms as they all agreed it was going to be a nightmare waking up at half six tomorrow for breakfast on anything less than six hours sleep. When they arrived they collected there timetables and sleeping arrangements that were written on parchment lying on a polished table in front of the magnificent marble fire place. The greenish glow from the fire illuminated the sheets of parchment in front of Denise's face though she still had to squint to read it correctly. The Slytherins were back to their old first year rooms. The four girls hadn't been in the same room since first year. The girls faces turned from confused to happy when Denise explained this was because the school was trying to cling onto anything old fashioned now since the prophet was questioning the modern changes that Hogwarts had been adopting. The rule that second years could opt to have a two person room was only about fifty years old which in Hogwarts terms was quite new. Therefore all rooms were to be reset back to the way they were in every pupil's first year. The only exception to this was Joey. He was going to be joining Brian, Dylan and Darren as they didn't have another roommate in previous years. The girls jumped happily, they got to be roommates again, like the old days. Denise had even started crying but Meredith suddenly realized that they weren't happy tears. The rooms had been reset, not just theirs. Everyone's. Lauren.

….

Across the castle Charlene, Lauren and Joe were just discovering the same news. Lauren and Charlene both looked close to tears but Joe just looked confused. He squeezed Lauren's waist gently before she turned and cried into his shoulder. Joe was even more confused now. He mouthed 'what's wrong with her' to Charlene over Lo's head but she couldn't see as she was turned away presumably wiping her own tears. Any hope that this was some kind of joke was now gone. Joe started to worry now.

"Okay, will one of you please tell me what's going on? You're worrying me." He articulated concern filling his voice. Lauren sobbed something into his shoulder that sounded a lot like the words, 'not them, not again'. "Not who? What not again? Lo please answer me. What's wrong?" he whispered shakily. He felt Lauren take a large breath in, letting his scent fill her nose; she realized it was time to tell him. It was time to tell him about the nightmares that still haunted her sleep. The icy blue flash, the evil cackles, waking up in hospital with the fear of a dead Charlene, the 3 months of extra work, the guilt for Brian and Meredith's punishment and the fear when Meredith fainted after Bonnie's second attack. She looked up into his gentle blue eyes; they were concentrated, waiting anxiously on her explanation. She took another large breath before turning towards Charlene. Her eyes told Charlene that it was time he knew. Charlene knowing this day was coming went and sat on the couches, closely followed by Lauren who pulled Joe behind her.

"It's time you knew something. Something I don't tell many people for the fact that I hate remembering any moment of it and also because I've blocked so much of that time out." Lauren said surprising herself at how calm she sounded. Joe waited patiently for Lauren to continue, softly holding her hand. Lauren felt safe with him and Charlene either side of her. "Well you know how I told you that I missed most of my first year because I was ill? Well there was more to the story than that. It all started when…." Lauren told her story to Joe and Charlene, the constant years of bullying from Bonnie, then the escalation to full on violence even before they got to Hogwarts. Lauren revealed more information than she ever had ever before. Disclosing more than a few secrets that made the blood of the people she was sitting beside boil. She told them how she had hid the bruises with makeup and who she would cover for Bonnie by saying she was just clumsy or she didn't know how the bruises got there, then came something that surprised even Charlene. She told them what really happen on her first night at Hogwarts. Lauren was determined to tell someone now; she choked back her sobs and struggled passed the lump in her throat.

"That first night was the worst night of my life. Worse than waking up in hospital after the three months, worse than the guilt of Brian and Meredith's curfew, it was worse than the months of catch up work, it was even worse than seeing Meredith collapse." Lauren was struggling to stop the tears flooding down her face but she continued. _They have to know_. "I only told Denise the watered down version because I didn't want her to worry, the truth would have terrified her. When we got put in rooms they immediately picked beds, I was last in the room so I had the furthest away bed. When I went to get it I saw Bonnie pull out her wand. See, she already knew loads of spells because her older brother had taught her them. He is evil, dare I say it worse than the devil herself. She set my bed on fire. Luckily I wasn't in it but she made me watch it burn and turn to ash. Then the other two minions lay in their beds practically pissing themselves with laughter as Bonnie pushed me over into the ash pile and told me that's where I as filth should sleep. She told me not to move so I curled up in a pile in the ash and I waited for them to fall asleep. When they drifted off I changed into my pajamas almost silently but when I reentered the room Bonnie heard me and before I could do anything she had me by the hair, pulling most of the hair out my scalp, her wand at my neck. She practically spat at me when she said that I purposely woke her up then… then she…" Lauren couldn't stop the tears this time. She felt Joe squeeze her hand tighter and pulled her close to his chest. Anger was pulsing though his veins. Normally Lauren would cry for longer but not this time. This time she was going to finish, she was going to tell them everything. She pulled herself from the safety of Joe but not releasing the tight grasp of his hand before she continued. "…then she hexed me. I can't remember the name of it but basically it levitated me high in the air, I was almost touching the ceiling. She then explained that the hex could wear off at any point or time leaving me to fall into the ash about 6 feet below me. She also put a silencing charm on me so I couldn't yell for help; she then turned her wand into a wooden bat and swung at me a couple of times like I was a piñata. Before she went back to her sleep she told me any foolish attempt to save myself from the fall would result in severe injuries so not to bother trying. I didn't sleep at all that night. I just waited for the fall to happen while I tried to locate all the bruises and cuts on my legs and stomach from the bat. I fell at about half five I reckon, I think I sprained my ankle but of course Bonnie and the duo just laughed at my silent cries. Bonnie finally lifted the charm from me but only after she had insulted everyone I loved or cared about. When the Prefect arrived at our door to tell us about breakfast she was shocked to see me in a heap in a pile of ashes screaming at Bonnie. The girls then put on their innocent faces before telling her that I had went nuts and destroyed my bed in the crossfire and had injured myself in the process. The prefect believed them of coarse but with of her wand my bed rose from the ashes and she fixed my ankle before telling them that a spell was placed on the bed so it couldn't be destroyed again by amateur spells. When she left Bonnie and the duo hexed me a couple of times with a simple slicing spell that cut into my arm warning me that if I ever spoke of what happened they would get me. And now they are. I'm back in with them. They can hurt me again. Except this time they know more spells, they know more ways to hurt me. They're going to get me. What am I going to do?" She wept, this time she collapsed into Joe's shoulder and she felt Charlene hug her from behind. The trio stayed locked until they heard something that made them spring apart.

"Nothing, you're going to do nothing. We are!" Denise, Darren, Julia, Joey, Jaime, Dylan, Brian and Meredith were standing at behind the couch all of their wands raised. They had just heard every word Lauren had said, anger coursed through all their bodies and this time they were going to get revenge on Bonnie, together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Just as Lauren, Joe and Charlene turned towards their Slytherin friends, JoMo clambered down into the common room. He looked every bit as angry as the Slytherins. JoMo stared at their faces, anger radiating from every inch of them, their eyes burning with hate. Lauren's were actually red, he clicked that she had been crying. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the rage wasn't directed at him, when he heard Brian cursing at Bonnie under his breath. He had come as soon as he'd known about the dorm situation. He hadn't noticed the parchment and was shocked to find three other beds in his room. When his roommate he had went to find Lauren, knowing her situation. Jaime and Joey stood awkwardly in the doorway as Lauren dried her eyes, and turned to their friends. Their faces softened to a sad look of comfort. Lauren let out the air in her lungs she didn't know she was holding in. Lauren started crying again. They all cared for her, that was clear but she couldn't let them risk their own lives for her. If they went as a group and attacked Bonnie, there was no doubt that they would all be expelled. She couldn't allow that. She had to stop them.

"No, we are not going to attack her; we aren't going to sink to her level. I am not letting any of you putting yourself in harm's way for me. I'm not worth it. I don't want any of you to go through what I went through with her. So promise me, please promise me you would go after her, please. Not now, not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Lauren pleaded shakily. She still had a tight grasp of Joe's hand and she was grateful for it. The group looked taken back in shock. Did she really just say that? Really?

"Lauren you will always be worth it. Don't you dare try to deny it. You honestly expect me not to do anything? For none of us to pay back Bonnie for all of those years of torture: for every cut, every graze, every hex, every punch, every day you had to fear her or what she might do, every day you were in that comma, every time she attacked one of us. You truly feel that by giving her a piece of our minds we would be sinking to her level? Lo the only way we could ever sink to her level was if we were to murder her in cold blood but even then it would be quick and painless, nothing like the suffering she caused you" Denise said blinking back tears. How could Lauren go back there? She wouldn't allow it. Never. Lauren opened her mouth to protest before Meredith started to walk towards the portal. "Where are you going?" Denise stared confused at her friends face. She looked determined, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I'm going to fix this bloody mess. There is no point us all just sitting here trying to comfort her. I'm sure Joe could do that on his own. And if she doesn't want us to go after Bonnie, I won't but we still can't just leave her as Bonnie bait. I'm going to fix this and none of you better stop me." Meredith yelled as she stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room. Brian looked at her friends before sprinting after Meredith. The room stayed silent for a while. Lauren just stared at the door waiting for Meredith and Brian's to reappear, willing them to return. Where were they? What where they doing? More importantly were they safe? The rest of group resembled Lauren, each waiting anxiously for their return.

….

Suddenly Lauren found herself in the library it was dark outside and they indoor lights were dimmed. The room had a sort of haze to it, like someone had accidently conjured a fogging charm. The grey mist thickened as she walked through the library restricting her sight to only a few steps in front of her. She didn't know where she was going but her feet continued to move, steering her way. Lauren tensed when a dark shadow blocked her path. The fog had practically blinded her now. The shadow stepped under a dimmed light and she recognized the familiar shiny black doc martins, the hard attention demanding hazel eyes and she sure as hell recognized the evil cackle that erupted from her. Lauren froze with fear as she watched Bonnie draw her wand. She knew what was coming as a yell and blue flash hit Lauren. She felt her body grow cold. It spread from her chest, like icy was spreading into veins making her blood freeze. She whimpered as she felt her body temperature drop below zero. The icy had spread to her elbows now. Lauren was determined to hold on to any warmth she had left. She would not miss another three months. She couldn't handle it. The cold spread to the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers. It was as if she was drowning in an ice bath with no way to get to the surface. Her head felt woozy and her eyelids grew heavy. Her eyelids closed as the weight on they grew. This was it she was going under again. Say goodbye to another three months she thought as all of a sudden and unexpectedly she found herself being shaken.

She flung her eyes open and sat up only to be shushed by a concerned looking Meredith. Lauren took in her surroundings. It was just a dream. She was in the Gryffindor common room with her sleeping friends littering the floor and chairs around her; they're wands still in their hands. Lauren smiled slightly; even in sleep her friends were still protecting her. She returned her gaze to Meredith, who had her finger across her lips and lead Lauren out of the protective bubble and out the portal. When they were out of ear short Meredith pulled Lo into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I tried, I really tried. I'm so sorry; you've got to believe me, I tried." Meredith whispered into Lo's ear, who recoiled and stared perplexed at her friend, her eyes asking the unspoken question, before hugging her again. "I went to speak to professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about your situation. I explained what had happened and what they did to you but they said I was overreacting. When I told them that Bonnie was the cause of mine and your attack they told me we had no proof, and because it was so long ago they couldn't do anything about it. Although they did take pity on us, they told me that Ally-Faye Monke had been transferred to Centaur Platform School for the Magical Musical students. So she won't be there to bother you. They also told me that some seniors didn't have any roommates because they had all left and one of them would join you, Arielle and Bonnie. I'm so sorry I tried. I really did." Meredith was struggling to speak past the lump in her throat. "Maybe I should have just ignored you and went after that bitch". Meredith felt Lauren release her. She gave Meredith a sympathetic look before reassuring her it wasn't her fault. As they stepped into common room, Meredith searched through her friends faces. They all looked so peaceful when they were asleep. Suddenly Lauren felt Meredith freeze beside her. She turned to see Meredith mouth a question that made her blood run cold.

Where's Brian?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Meredith body stopped dead, but her mind was racing. On the outside it looked like someone had pressed the pause button but on the inside her brain was at times thirty two fast forward. Brian had come after her, she knew that but she had told him to go back to the common room while she talked to the professors. Where was he? Where was her best friend? Where was the person she was closest to in the whole world? Where was the person she was secretly in love with? Where was Brian?

Lauren, being the only other conscious person in the common room, was the only one to see the worry flash across Meredith's face. Where was Brian? What had happened between him and Meredith? She, as could the rest of the group, saw how perfect for each other they were. They were soul mates, they just didn't know it yet. They did everything together. She continued to watch Meredith; she could see her try to cover her emotion with her false stone emotion. It was such a Meredith thing to do. She always pulled this classic Meredith move, and she never let anyone see her upset. Thinking back on it Lauren couldn't ever remember seeing Meredith cry, even when they had watched Merlin and Me - the saddest movie ever about this guy and his naughty pet dragon which dies at the end – Meredith had been the only one not balling like a baby. Lauren tried unsuccessfully to think of something to comfort her friend.

"Maybe he went back to the dungeons. You know, Brian, he probably just got tired and went to sleep." Lauren offered but she knew that Brian wouldn't just leave and so did Meredith.

"Or maybe something has happen. You're right. I do know Brian. Brian doesn't do this sort of thing, he wouldn't leave me, I mean us. He wouldn't. Oh my god, what if he went after Bonnie? What if he is hurt? Where is he?" Meredith looked helplessly to her friend her stone mask falling away as tears crept into the corners of her eyes. This alarmed Lo, nothing upset Meredith this much.

"Or maybe he's just asleep in your dorm? Why don't you go check if he's there? If he's not then we will wake this lot up and alert a teacher that he's missing, okay?" Meredith shook her head in agreement before straightening herself up, replacing her emotionless face and vanishing through the portal. Lauren looked over at the chair where she had fallen asleep; Joe and Charlene were curled up at both ends of the sofa. Darren and Julia lay on the floor asleep, Darren's arm wrapped protectively around Julia's waist. Dylan's head was lying on JoMo stomach. Joey and Jaime were snuggled up together on the other couch and Denise was lying directly below where Lauren had been sleeping. The chair looked inviting, so Lauren gingerly stepped over her sister before slouching with her head resting on the armrest. She would just close her eyes for a few minutes, what harm could that do?

Lauren was shaken awake by Meredith for the second time tonight. Lauren could tell by Meredith's concerned face that Brian wasn't in his dorm. It took a few minutes for herself and Meredith to wake the others. They all woke with a start when Meredith told them that Brian was missing. Snapping out of the post awakening daze everyone sat around trying to think what to do and were to look.

"We should definitely go and tell Dumbledore, that's for sure. Any volunteers?" Charlene asked. Meredith and Lauren agreed that they'd do that. The rest of the group decided it would be best if they went to their own dorms, what good was staying awake fretting going to solve? With that Meredith and Lauren left for Dumbledore's office with their non-Gryffindor friends who left for their beds.

….

Lauren perked up a little when she realised she had advanced care of Magical Creatures, it was the only class she didn't need tutoring in she. She was best in the class at this subject. She loved all animals magical and non-magical but even Sparkles the cutest baby unicorn she had ever seen couldn't cheer her up. She hadn't been to sleep in 26 hours if you didn't count the two power naps she had been shaken from last night. Professors were stupid, well maybe not Hagrid, but the rest hell yeah they were. When she and Meredith had told them about Brian they had told them to come back in the morning. Not wanting to miss them Meredith and Lauren had waited for them outside for four hours. When they finally came out at half six, the professors were taken back by the state of the two fifth years. They had bags under their eyes and not even they could not hide the worry that filled them. They explained to their teachers about Brian's disappearance. They told the girls to go to classes as normal and they would contact the ministry to locate Brian via his trace. They would contact them when they had more information. It was now five hours later and Lauren was still waiting. She was staring into space as she heard her name called. She replied with a simple here before gazing at her new fellow classmates. She didn't recognise most of them. She was sat beside a boy who she did actually know though hadn't talked to since about first year; he had thick jet black hair and icy blue eyes. He called here when Hagrid yelled out the name Nicholas Joseph Strauss. On the log across from her she saw too other girls who were in her year. They were both quite tall and both looked friendly. One of the friendly faced girls Lauren found out was called Devin Lytle and her friend was called Britney Coleman. As Lauren turned back to Nick she listened into the conversation he was having with a tall blonde Hufflepuff.

"OMWG, Tyler Brunsman, you are a terrible, terrible human being. Hagrid is a perfect sane teacher, he just enjoys his animals. Wait that came out wrong!" The two boys erupted in laughter. Lauren smirked as she returned to gaze into space. She wondered what the rest of her friends where doing. What was Joe doing? How was Meredith coping with the loss of Brian? More importantly where the hell was Brian? The teacher would find him soon. He would probably be waiting for them in the great hall later at dinner. Yeah, Brian would be fine.

…..

Meredith stared blankly at her charms book. Normally she would have devoured everything written on the page before practising a million and one times to impress her professor but her heart wasn't in it today. Brian was gone. Brian was the only person outside of her family she told everything to, he even knew more than her family sometimes. He was the only non-relative she let see her at her weakest points, they only person family or not that she willing let see her cry. He was always there. Where was he now? Where had he gone? Meredith felt lost without him, like someone had dropped in a foreign country with no map and no way out. She felt lonely even in the crowded room. Meredith hadn't realised how close they were, how much she depended on Brian to keep her sane. Meredith wished she could pretend for a few minutes that everything was okay, that Brian would be found soon or just stroll in at dinner but Meredith knew something was wrong. She could feel something was very wrong in her heart.

…

Dinner came and went, with no news about Brian's whereabouts. _What is taking the bloody teachers and the fudging ministry so long?_ The group ate in silence, no one daring to say anything in case they blurted out their fears about Brian. As the group were about to leave Professor McGonagall approached Meredith who was first in the group.

"Meredith Stepien would you please accompany me to the headmasters office please, alone" She almost demanded more than asked. When she was met with complaints from the rest of the group she sharply replied, "Meredith is the closest with Mr Holden, yes?" The group grudging nodded in agreement. "Well, we feel that Meredith should probably hear this news alone before relays the information on to you. Now off to your dormitories." Meredith heard her friends trudge off in opposite directions as she rounded the corner in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

…..

Lauren had been so concerned with an absent Brian she forgot about her sleeping arrangements. Joe and Charlene walked her to her room. She gave Joe a peck on the cheek and hugged them both before she jiggled the door handle and stepped into her new room. Her friends peered in checking that Bonnie wasn't there. Lauren was alone in the room apart from who she expected to be the seventh year that had been put in this room. Lo realised who it was straight away. It was this year's head girl, Elona Finlay. At least with her in the dorm Bonnie couldn't' touch her. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence she was here. Maybe the teachers weren't all stupid.

….

Meredith followed McGonagall into Dumbledore's office. His office walls were covered in portraits of former head masters of Hogwarts dating back to the early second century when wizarding families were trying to save their children from the purging of witchcraft. A few tipped their hats to her but the rest just ignored her. When they reached the desk Dumbledore gestured her to sit down. Before holding out a bag of Berty Botts every favour candy bean and offering her one, which she refused. She wanted to get the point.

….

Lauren lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how Meredith was doing, and what they were telling her right now. She looked around the room Elona was engrossed in an advanced charms book. Lauren could see Meredith being like Elona in the future, they were both very intellectual and both amazing in charms class. Although unlike Meredith, Elona hadn't said a word to Lo all evening. The room was so quiet you could hear a mosquito snore. When suddenly she heard a disturbance at the door, as her two worst nightmares flung the entrance wide and barged into her life again.

…

Meredith tapped her foot against the leg of the table and drummed her fingers gently on the table. When were they going to tell her? She had been here about an hour and a half and she had found out nothing about Brian's location. When Dumbledore started to ask McGonagall about her grandsons recovering fungal infection, Meredith's patience had snapped.

"Where the hell is Brian?" She yelled in annoyance more than malice. The Professors looked taken back before they exchanged sympathetic looks between each other. Meredith's eye's continued to question her teachers before Dumbledore finally broke.

"Meredith, you've got to understand that we have no idea what has happened, and there is every chance it has just been a mistake or the ministry has just messed up." Meredith gritted her teeth. Get to the point her eyes pleaded. "Meredith, the Ministry cannot confirm Brian position. He no longer has the trace".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Meredith looked up at the dark sky; the giant clock behind her rang twelve consecutive times before the earth was silent again. She'd never noticed just how beautiful the night sky was. It was like the most amazing painted picture she had seen. The dark velvety blue background contrasted strikingly with the million and one shiny specks of light that were scattered throughout the sky. The moon was a perfect toenail tonight with light reflecting strongly of its surface, while cascading down onto the earth below her. The forest had a silver shine to it that made it feel even more magical, if that was possible. The world seemed at a beautiful and haunting silent peace, like the entire world was asleep. Meredith rested her head on her arm which was leaning on the railing of watchtower, closing her eyes. She focused on the gentle wind that brushed her cheek.

She knew she shouldn't be out of bed. She knew she shouldn't be up this late. But with everything considered she realised she just didn't give a warthogs ass. Going back to her room meant explaining the situation to her friends. It meant realising that this wasn't a dream. It meant facing the fact that Brian was missing, probably gone forever and she didn't want to face up to that yet. For the first time in her life Meredith was a coward. Normally, she liked to face her problems head on, what would avoiding an issue do to help a situation? No, Meredith liked to go out and fix her problems. Something felt different this time though. She couldn't fix this, there was nowhere to go, and nothing could be done. Brian was gone.

Brian was the only other person - outside of her close family - that Meredith had ever let see her cry. Crying in front of people made you look weak and Meredith was tough, that was something she was determined to remain. The air was growing colder. The silence was finally broken when the battle between Meredith and the lump in her throat was won by the latter. What did it matter if she cried up here? It was half twelve at night and no one else was around. Anyway, her best friend was missing and was presumed dead by the Ministry as that in Dumbledore's words 'was the only way to lose the trace- death'. Meredith didn't like the word presumed. Was he still alive or was it false hope to think that there was a chance he was alive? She slumped to the ground, propping herself up against the railing but positioned so she could still look at the peaceful world below her. She tried to think about something else, anything else. Nothing came. All she could think was Brian. The way his voice sounded; the way he brushed his hair with his hand when he was nervous; the way he always understood her; the fact that no matter what he always stood up for her. She tried not to but couldn't stop remembering things about and times with him: the time they had went after Bonnie and her posse; the time he'd comforted her when they were put under curfew; the way his arms felt round her when she had collapsed; the discussion they had on the train; dancing with him at the yule ball, feeling completely at ease. Meredith didn't hear the footsteps until she felt someone pat her shoulder before she heard the person slump beside her. Meredith didn't flinch but she turned her face slowly towards the dark figure. Though her blurry eyes she saw a familiar sympathetic smile. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each adjusting to each other's presence. Julia was first to speak.

"Meredith, I know this is going to be difficult but when you're ready can you tell me what happened in Dumbledore's office? " Meredith remained silent. "What did they tell you?" Nothing, Meredith made no movement or sound. "Please Meredith, I know it's hard but Brian's my friend too, I need to know". Meredith stayed silent and still, though Julia could almost hear her brain ticking over something. "Please" Julia pleaded, tears threating her eyes.

Meredith's throat was crackly from all the yelling she'd done in Dumbledore's office and all the crying she'd done up here but she spoke as clearly as she could. "Julia, I… I… you see…Brian…He's…" Julia started to become more worried. She'd expected bad news but Meredith was never lost for words. She was always blunt sometimes even cold when it came to explain something, something Julia secretly admired about her. "Well…they think he's…" Then Meredith did something Julia wasn't expecting, she started crying. This had to be something extremely bad. Meredith never cried in public, only when she thought they weren't watching. Julia's mouth fell open when Meredith finished.

"They've lost his trace. They think he's dead"

…

Across the castle, oblivious to the new Brian predicament, Lauren had her own problems. Although they had done nothing before she fell asleep, their presence was enough to put her on edge. She had got ready for bed almost immediately after they came into the room. She reasoned that if she fell asleep before the rest of her roommates, they might leave her alone. She was mistaken. At half twelve she felt herself be jolted awake. What now she thought. Her annoyance turned to fear when she startled awake to find Bonnie and Arielle standing above her. With the flick of her wand Bonnie performed a well-executed silencing charm on Lauren.

"Long time no see, Lauren. What's it been? Four years. Last time I saw you I knocked your wee half-blood friend on conscious. Then her dolt of a brother took me to see Dumbledore but guess what? Again I played the sad like girl card and got off scot free. I swear I could commit murder and get away with it". There was an evil glint in her that worried Lo. "Well nothing to say for yourself? Eh, Lo? And if you're wondering why that pathetic excuse of a head girl isn't coming to your rescue, it's because we put a sleeping charm on her that won't wear of for hours." Lauren's stomach dropped. Fear was taking over her body when Bonnie and Arielle raised their wands. "But even she couldn't save you now. With you out of the way along with that psycho Brian-," Suddenly something snapped in Lauren, her fear turning to anger. She, in one fluid motion, grabbed her wand from her bed side table and disarmed her opponents before turning her wand on herself and undoing the simple silencing charm. _Amateur, didn't even put a lock on it._ Bonnie and Arielle looked shocked and slightly scared as Lauren grabbed their wands off the floor. They stared at her as if she had transformed suddenly from a scared little puppy to a five headed dragon, which she kind of had. A mixture of rage and fury pulsed through Lauren's blood, like years of pent up aggression were finally surfacing.

"I've always known you were a sick bitch Bonnie, always! Even when we were kids you attacked me or anyone I was close to. Why? Answer me! Because unlike you I won't silence you or hex you unless you give me reason. And what the hell did you do to Brian?" Lauren shrieked in Bonnie's face. Bonnie jumped back, trying to escape the room. This made Lauren angrier than she's ever possibly been. She suddenly found her wand raised doing a containing spell, that left Arielle and Bonnie trapped and tied to Bonnie's bed. "I said you were going to answer. And I said I wasn't going to hex you unless you gave me a reason. Don't give me a reason Bonnie, not today; it wouldn't end well for you."

Lauren's blood curled as Bonnie's mouth curved into an evil smile,

"You wouldn't touch me Lo, your too much of a wimp, too much of a weakling. You never did have a back bone. If you were going to do something you would have do it by –" Bonnie was cut off by a blue beam that shot out of Lauren's wand, hitting exactly in the centre of her chest. Bonnie felt her body getting lighter as she floated up towards the ceiling. She watched Lauren speak with open eyes.

"You lost the right to call me Lo a long time again. Maybe you'll feel like speaking in the morning. Sweet dreams" Lauren called sweetly before crawling back to bed and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

At around one Lauren woke. At first she was a little scared and perplexed at the sight of a tied up girl and one floating mid-air both fast asleep, then she remembered. A grin spread across her face. _At least they slept, I didn't. _She watched Bonnie for a while, she seemed vulnerable. This was a new side to her. Lauren had never seen Bonnie like this before. She looked weak, scared and alone. Her face was not relaxed like it should be when you are asleep, it was twisted in fear. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Lauren felt unease trickle through her. Bonnie never cried, she was like Meredith in that respect. She was as tough as nails and would rather laugh in the face of danger than be caught crying. In Bonnie's words, 'Crying is for the weak and those who enjoy misery'. She'd spat this at Lo on more than one occasion. _Oh how the mighty had fallen._

Something wasn't right though. Lo felt all wrong. She didn't feel happy watching the limp figure float in front of her. She knew that Bonnie and Arielle deserved everything she had done to them but it didn't felt right. The fear in Bonnie's face brought back flashbacks to the way she used to look. She was as bad as them. She was as evil and contorted as they were. She felt her heart dropped as she realised the strange emotion she was feeling. She felt guilty.

_Why do I feel guilty? These girls tortured me. Bonnie especially! For years she subjected me to abuse. She put me in a comma for dead wizard god's sake. She then tried to kill one of my best friends. And to top it all off she has done something to Brian. Why do I feel guilty? I know I shouldn't but I do. I bet they don't. Why do I feel guilty? I can't just let her off. She's done too much and she knows where Brian is. _Lauren shook with a start as she swore she heard a man's voice whisper in her ear but when she turned no one was there, only darkness. "You feel guilty because you're a good person". _That's true but a good person wouldn't have hexed her. A good person wouldn't let Bonnie fall. A good person would help her._

Lauren considered her options before deciding that she couldn't let her fall. She wasn't ready to not be a good person yet but she did want answers. She glanced over at Elona, who was still under the sleeping charm. _She should be under for a few more hours at least, that gives me all the time I need._

She tiptoed out of bed as to not wake either of the girls before raising her wand. With a couple of well executed spells Arielle was untied, silenced and with a binding charm was restrained to her bed but not tied up anymore, still unconscious. Lo then turned her attention to the floating Bonnie. With a few more charms (Meredith would be proud of how well she was conjuring them) Bonnie was in the same position as Arielle but at the other side of Arielle's bed, both girls propped up towards her. She sharply nudged both girls awake who both looked a mixture of fear and anger. They started to mouth derogatory words at her but both looked startled when they realised no sound was exiting their mouths. _Right now is the time to be badass. If I am never convincing after this it will be okay as long as I am convincing now. _She watched as their mouths became rigid as they shut their mouths. It seemed like an age before Lauren finally spoke,

"Right here's the deal. You and I have never really seen eye to eye but you're going to give me a piece of information." She tutted and shook her head as she saw Bonnie mouth the word never. "Oh I think you will. You will, don't shake your head, you will give this piece of information or I will find another away to get it." She felt guilty as their eyes opened, but felt confused when Bonnie pointed at her voice box. I took a moment before she realised what she meant. _Oh,_ s_he wants to speak. _ Lauren weighed up her request before coming to the coming to the conclusion that she would allow it as what could Bonnie really do? She was restrained to a bed with no one around to hear her scream as she had drugged the head girl. "Okay, here speak but only answer the questions I ask and no funny business" she then raised her wand and she aggressive muttered the counter charm. Bonnie took a moment to clear her throat, before coughing as if to check her voice. At first it came out a little squeaky, before returning to its normal octave.

"Is that my voice, my voice? No matter. Lauren what are you going to do to me? No, what do you think you're going to do to me? Because you and I both know you wouldn't hurt a flee let alone a witch or human being". Lo's fist clenched at her last remark, but she kept her cool.

"That depends on your answer. You obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did. What's the one thing that I'm prepared to protect with my life? What's the one thing that I am willing to do anything to save?" She watched as realisation hit Bonnie like a tonne of bricks, but her face contorted in to confusion and fear.

"I swear I didn't touch Denise. No matter how much I hate her I haven't touched her, I promise Lo- I mean Lauren. I promise." She felt slightly good about the fear that laced Bonnie's voice before she felt bad again.

"I know you didn't hurt Denise, but she not who I was talking about." Lauren attempted to reassure her. _Stop trying to spare her feelings. Get to the point. Brian needs you. _She felt her face stiffen once more at the thought of Brian. "I was talking about my friends in general. And one of those friends is Brian. Now you're going to tell me where he is. Now, before this gets out of hand."

Bonnie froze at Brian's names. She looked genuinely taken back, like she wasn't expecting it. It took a minute for Bonnie to reply.

"I don't know, you've got to believe me. I promise I don't know." She quivered as she watch Lo rise, looking angrier than she had ever looked before.

"Wrong answer Bonnie, you know where he is. You said so earlier. You said and I quote, 'With you out of the way along with that psycho Brian'. If you won't tell me there are other ways for me to find out." Bonnie looked close to tears, fear was plastered across her face.

"I promise I don't know. I only said that to rattle your cage. I honestly don't know where he is. Why would I hurt him?" She almost pleaded. Anger surged through Lauren's veins.

"Why should I trust you? You bullied and abused me for years. Maybe I should pay you back for all the times you hurt me? Do you think you could take all the pain you caused me? Should we try it?" Bonnie felt sick. "Or maybe you could just tell me where Brian is? It would be much simpler."

"No, please don't. I know you won't believe me but I really don't know where Brian is. Please don't sink to my level, don't hurt me please. I can't take it like you did." Lauren would never have believed the scene in front of her if she wasn't there. Bonnie was actually crying.

"I don't believe you" She watched as Bonnie tensed. "But unlike you sickos I won't hurt you. But I still need answers so here goes nothing." Bonnie flinched as Lo put her wand to her head before murmuring a spell under her breath. She gasped when she realised what was happening. Lauren was in her mind, walking freely among her private thoughts. She felt so violated.

"Hey, if this was the worst you'd ever done to me, I would have been thrilled." Lauren retorted at Bonnie's vicious thoughts. "Oops, not in there, your right she did look fat in that outfit, and that Ally-Faye was a right bitch, I agree." Bonnie blushed with embarrassment and anger as Lo continued to unveil her deepest thoughts. "This would be easier if you just told me the truth or had proof that you didn't attack Brian. Wait, what? You didn't then prove it." Bonnie began to think of one memory and one memory alone. "Wait why can I see me? Why can I see me and my friends? Why are Brian and Meredith leaving? Oh right so this is what you did that night, I get it." Lo continued through the memory. She watched as she saw herself lie down on the couch beside Joe. She felt all of Bonnie's emotions of that night. She felt jealous as Joe subconsciously wrapped his arm protectively over Lo. She felt upset as Bonnie's memory became blurry from tears. She watched Bonnie charge up to the room where they now sat. The two other girls in the room were asleep. Lauren had to stop her mouth from falling wide open as she witnessed the girl in Bonnie's memory cry herself to sleep.

The real Bonnie felt a tear role down her cheek as Lauren removed her wand from the side of her face. Bonnie felt a questioning gaze burrow into her.

"Okay, I was jealous. I still am. You have the perfect life. You might not think so but you have amazing friends who would do anything for you. You have an amazing boyfriend; you're good at most of your classes, I mean you're not failing anything are you? You have the nicest sister, and a wonderful family who love you. You have everything I ever wanted. You don't even realise." Lauren felt sympathy pang at her chest. "Being attack by me was the best thing that ever happened to you". Sympathy gone.

"Really do you think? You think my life's perfect? Well it's not. You missed out the hours of torture I had to endure, the months I spent in a coma and the fact that one of my best friends is still missing. But you don't really care, do you? You don't really care about anything other than yourself, do you? Well I'm not going to waste the rest of my life worrying about a stupid little bitch like you. Let's pretend this conversation had never happened, okay? You don't speak to me, I don't speak to you. Deal?" Lauren almost growled. Bonnie considered her options and the anger in Lo's face.

"Deal." Lauren released the girls from the charm and turned for her own bed. _What a bitch. But at least she told the truth. Where the hell is Brian though? _ She felt a cold shiver run down her spine and as she turned she saw Bonnie with her wand raised.

"Expelliarmus!" Lauren yelled. _Not today bitch._ "I was going to try to be civil about this but now? Hell no!" She raised her wand again. "Hypnotisium!" This rendered the girls in a trance like state. "You will never remember tonight's conversation either of you and if you try to hurt me or anyone I care about again your hands will slowly but painfully start to burn. So be warned" Lauren spoke clearly. "Untrancious!" Lauren yelled as she climbed into bed, finding it difficult to hide the smile that was plastered over her face.

…..

Next morning however it disappeared quickly at breakfast. Meredith and Julia looked like crap and Brian was still nowhere to be found. Lauren barely had time to ask Meredith how she was holding up before silence fell on the room as Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, hello good morning. Though today is not a good morning, for I have some terrible news to explain to the hall. As some of you may know a certain fifth year Slytherin pupil, a Mr Brian Holden has been missing for two days now. The school has discussed the issue with the Wizard cops and the Ministry and both have come to the same conclusion. As he has lost his trace, yes I know, older pupils settle down, there is only one explanation. Brian has passed on." Lauren watched is shock as she saw something she never expected to see in her life time, Meredith crying in public. Dumbledore continued, "I know this is sad news but there will be a memorial for him tomorrow evening, to say your last good bye to a boy who was loved by many."

…

_Why are half these people here? They didn't know him, they didn't care about him, they didn't love him, not like I did. They don't need to say goodbye. He can't be dead. This is probably a sick and twisted Brian joke, he'll probably wait until I'm knelling beside his memorial and he'll jump out on me yelling I got you. He'll most likely laugh. I miss his laugh. I miss his jokes, even if they were a bit sick and twisted. Hell, I miss him. Maybe I'm just dreaming, maybe if I pinch myself…OW! Nope I'm not dreaming. This can't be real. He can't be gone. He's Brian he was going to be around forever. He can't be gone. Where did he go? Why didn't he tell me? Was it painful? I wish he could answer me. _Meredith felt something squeeze her shoulder as she knelt in front of the gravestone like memorial with a moving photograph of Brian smiling. When he turned there was nothing there but dew covered grass. Meredith felt empty inside. Like a piece of her was missing. _This is real. He is gone. Oh Brian what happened to you?_

"Hey, I've never done this sort of thing before, but if your there Brian I need you to hear a couple of things, okay? I never told you how much you meant to me, I never really tell anyone that, do I? Man I'm a bitch, why did you even talk to me? I know you don't think this but you really were one of the best things that ever happened to me. Because of you I had someone who I could talk to, someone who listen when no one else would. You were the person I told all my secrets to, the person whose opinion I valued more than anyone else's in the entire planet. Don't tell my parents this but I trusted you as much I did them, in fact I actually told you more than I ever told them. You are- were my shoulder to cry on, the person I leaned on or turned to when I needed help. You were my everything. No, you are my everything. What am I going to do without you? I never thought I would have to do this. I never thought I'd have to say goodbye. Remember what you told me on the train all those years ago? That you cared about me and that you couldn't live without me? Well I never got the chance to tell you that I cared about you too. Or at the Yule Ball? I never got the chance to tell you how I felt. Do you remember Jaime interrupted us? I always thought I'd get the chance to tell you how I felt; I was always waiting for the right time. Guess I waited too long eh? " As Meredith shifted she felt her necklace hit her in the gut, she slowly picked it up. "Did I ever tell you the story of this ring? It's been in my family for god knows how many generations. On a descendant' sixteenth birthday it was tradition that it was passed down to them. If there was more than one child the necklace would be split in to for them both to share. Everyone in my family has one. Everyone I love has one. Even if you never got the chance to say it back, I do love you." Tears cascaded down her face. "You never did make it to sixteen, but I think I can make an exception just once." Meredith didn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes as she pulled out her wand and whispered 'duplicate' through tears. With another flick of her wand the boy in the photograph had an identical necklace to the one that hung round her neck.

"There you go, now you have a piece and I have a piece. I will never forget you. Brian my best friend, Brian the person I love."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Looking around the platform, she felt empty but then again ever since that fateful day two years ago, she always felt empty. Platform nine and three-quarters was crowded with Hogwarts people, old and new. Meredith was now a seventh year. _Wow, the seven years have gone fast. I never believed my parents or David when they said Hogwarts went by in the blink of an eye. So much has happened. So much has changed. David and Naomi met here seven years ago. Seven! Now David works in the ministry and Naomi works at St Mungo's Children Hospital. Robin and Eve will be two this year. That can't be possible. That means little Hannah will be one this year._ David and Naomi had Hannah last year. _Seven years ago I had pretty much no friends. I knew some people, like Charlene but we weren't exactly close, not until Hogwarts. It's going to be so strange without her this year. At least she got into Chicago Goblinain University, the top wizarding Uni for Magical Musicians. But I didn't have many friends. I didn't know the twins, Jaime, Joey, Darren, Dylan, JoMo, Joe, Julia and I hadn't even met him yet. _Meredith grabbed her necklace out of instinct. _Him. Don't think about him, you'll make yourself cry. Deep breath. _Her grasp tightened, her hand going white. _Not now. Not in a crowded place. Where are the guys? Damn, there not here yet. God I wish they'd hurry up. Why did I have to be so early? What would Brian do? He'd tell me to sit my ass down and that it was my own fault for being so early. I miss him. I may as well just sit and wait for them._

Meredith barged through a large crowd of excited first years, never releasing her grip from the ring round her neck. _Man, I hate first years. They are so annoying._ In the middle of the first years a flash of platinum blonde hair caught her off guard. The blonde was pinned up against one of the stone columns by a tall and skinny brunette who reminded Meredith of a young Bonnie. Meredith quickly changed direction towards the two girls. When she reached the girls sudden realisation hit like a tonne of bricks.

"Evanna? What's going on? Is this girl annoying you?" Meredith asked genuinely concerned. After Brian had died, Meredith had made it her priority to protect Brian's younger siblings. Robbie wasn't that difficult, every fecker at Hogwarts loved him. He was the youngest Hufflepuff to ever play for the Quidditch team, he was an amazing seeker. Evanna was different. She, like Meredith, was still grieving Brian. She had kept to herself for the past two years. Whenever Meredith went to visit the family Evanna would stay locked up in her room or sit silently in the corner of the room, staring into space. Meredith had hoped that when she came to Hogwarts she would liven up a little and gain a friend, like Meredith had found Brian all those years ago.

With Meredith's presence the brunette freed Evanna from her clutches. Evanna shakily nodded once she was let go. Meredith was mad to say the least but she kept her cool as she turned to face Evanna's opponent.

"And who the hell might you be?" Meredith growled. The young girl looked at the seventh year. She was big built and had bags under her eyes that made her look more ferocious. She wore a Slytherin tie and had a shiny green prefect bag on her robes. The girl was terrified. She started to mumble her name: Lucy Bluescalp.

"Well Lucy, I hope you weren't causing my friend here any trouble because that wouldn't be very ... very wise in your situation. You see, I like the rest of prefects and teachers at Hogwarts do not tolerate bullying. It is not allowed at Hogwarts. So if I hear or see that you have hurt Evanna here or anyone else I will not be so lenient. This time it is only a warning, next time you won't be so lucky. Now get your ass on that train and you better hope I don't report you to Dumbledore or McGonagall!" Meredith practically screeched at the young girl though no one else on the Platform seemed to notice or care. As Bluescalp sprinted off towards the rain tears threating her eyes, Meredith could have sworn blind she heard someone whisper thank you. Guessing it was Evanna she looked down at the timid girl, she had bags under her eyes that were the same size if not larger that Meredith's herself.

"Are you okay Evanna?" Meredith's voice softened as she squatted down to Evanna's eyelevel. Meredith was caught off guard when she found a petit pair of arms wrap around her, the small girl started crying. Meredith was shocked, although she visited them often and she watched over Evanna, they had hardly said more than two words to each other. Linda, Brian's mother had told Meredith over dinner one night that Evanna didn't really speak to anyone anymore apart from the basic necessities and when she was forced too. Meredith glanced down at Evanna, before returning the hug. "Okay Evanna, I know you don't talk too much anymore but can you tell me what's wrong? What did that girl do to you?" Meredith would have murdered that Lucy bitch if she knew she had upset Evanna this much. _Brian would have been proud of me planning the murder of a first year that always was his thing. _ She heard Evanna take a breath before she spoke.

"It's not Lucy; she's always been a douchebag. I normally just tell her to shut the hell up. No it's… How do you do it?" Meredith was confused until Evanna answered her unasked question. "How do you forget? How do walk around and pretend nothing happened? That he never existed? Because I can't. I've tried but I can't forget." Meredith felt the little remains of her heart break. She felt her throat tightened as she spoke.

"Evanna, I never forget. Never." Meredith realised her hand was still locked around her ring. "I don't think I could never forget and if truth be told I don't think I will ever want to forget. And neither should you. Don't try to forget your brother, try to remember him. Remember every good moment you ever had with him. Remember how he looked. Remember his voice. Remember everything you can about him, everything. His amazing dancing, his awful air guitar playing, the way he was always right even when he was wrong, the way he pretended that he didn't care about school but would panic the night before an exam. Remember everything even down to his infectious laugh because remembering helps you heal. Don't pretend that everything okay when it's not. Over the past two years I've learned that it's okay to cry, no one thinks less of you." On Meredith's last remark she felt the arms around her disappear. She watched as Evanna straightened up looking at Meredith, with her red eyes open with wonder.

"So, you remember? Do you miss him? Because I do, a lot but no one really listens to me at home they say I mumble and need to speak up." Evanna searched Meredith's face trying to guess her answer. Meredith gazed at the girl her eyes were filled with wonder; she looked so young when she did this. Meredith felt tears blurry her view.

"Of course I miss him. I miss him more than words can say but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad or upset. So whenever I miss him I think of all the good times we had together and it makes me feel better." Meredith knew she was lying to Evanna but she had to try and help her even if she couldn't help herself. Because the truth was Meredith never felt better, ever since the day of Brian's disappearance a piece of her was missing, a piece that she knew could never be replaced.

…

Meredith heard the compartment door open, she turned to see Jaime and Joey enter; they were the last of the group to arrive like always. Meredith had been silent on the train for two years now; she like Evanna had closed off from her friends. Beside her Denise, Joey and Jaime were in deep conversation about some silly muggle movie about a frog and a frying pan, they'd seen over the holidays. Dylan and JoMo were listening into their friends laughter, both confused as Meredith was, alarm present on their faces. Darren and Julia were leaning on each other, Darren was explaining the basics of playing of a guitar, Julia was only half listening to her boyfriend. Lauren was snuggled up to Joe in the corner, the pair were whispering to one another. Meredith returned to staring out the window bored and lonely as she watched the forest slowly turn to fields to a large viaduct.

Meredith woke with a start as she felt the carriage shudder. She felt groggy as she turned when she heard Lauren crying. _Aww great, Lauren's crying again. I swear that girls always crying. Wait that's a little hypocritical but at least I cry in private. I shouldn't be so heartless. I wonder what's wrong with her._ Meredith stiffened as she heard the conversation.

"I just feel lost without, well without you know who, no one understands, well except you Joe. No one gets how upset the absence makes me. I can't even say their name without feeling depressed" Meredith felt bad, well as bad as she always felt. Lauren was obviously missing Brian as well. "I just feel at such a loss, you know. It's like everyone's forgotten already, like they never existed" Meredith was screaming in her head I don't, I don't but her mouth stayed silent. "I mean it's like a piece of me is missing, I don't think I've ever felt this sad" Meredith could relate. _Maybe I was too quick to shut myself off from them. They are hurting as much as I am. Maybe I should try and reach out._ Meredith slowly opened her eyes and turned towards Lauren and Joe. Joe smiled sympathetically but Lauren continued crying into his shoulder unaware that Meredith was listening. "I just don't think anyone understands how much I miss her; I don't think I've missed anyone more. Why did she have to go to University?"

Something snapped in Meredith. _Charlene? That's who she's upset about. Someone she can still write to, someone she can still visit, someone who's still alive._

"Charlene? That's what you're upset about! Char? You can still write to her every day. You can visit her. You know if I could visit Brian, even if it was just once, I wouldn't be crying about it. Just be happy you still have your best friend because some of us aren't so lucky!" Meredith yelled anger coursing through her veins. Lauren looked taken back for a minute before prying herself away from Joe to turn towards Meredith.

"How long have you been listening?" With the look on Meredith's face she guessed long enough. "Look Meredith, I know you're still upset that Brian's no longer with us, trust me we all are but it's been two years. We have to move on, you know? Live our own lives and not worrying about the one Brian might have had." As Lauren's voice trailed off Meredith was the maddest she had ever been.

"Who the fuck are you? You are not Lauren. The Lauren I know wouldn't speak about Brian like this. The Lauren I knew would be thankful for all the things Brian ever did for her; she wouldn't be trying to forget him. I know it's been two years, I'm not retarded. And of course Brian being dead might upset me just a little bit because guess what? He was my best friend, fuck what am I saying? He is my best friend. He doesn't even need to be here to be better than you guys. He used to be your friend too or don't you remember?" Meredith shouted. The carriage fell silent for a moment, all eyes landing on Meredith. Tears were threating her eyes. Lauren felt Meredith's eyes bore into her, she needed a response.

"Meredith, I miss Brian too…"Lauren started before she was interrupted by Meredith. She raised her hand silencing Lauren before she spoke.

"You're not worthy to say his name! He was too good for all of you! I see that now. None of you cared for him. No one. I just... I just can't bear to look at you. Goodbye!" Meredith struggled to say past the lump in her throat. As she pulled the door open she thought she heard a whisper, 'Don't go'.

_ Sod them!_ She thought as she slammed the door behind and walked off to find an empty carriage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

As soon as Meredith entered Hogwarts she stormed towards her dorm. When she reached her room she flung the door wide before slamming it as she turned towards her bed, landing face first into her sheets. _No one cares. It's only me now. Only me that cares he's gone. Only me that still thinks about him. 'I miss Brian too' how dare she. How fudging dare she even think that never mind say that. She has no idea. No idea at all. I miss him so much and they obviously don't. Do they even care? Did they just forget him? None of them seemed that upset that he was gone. Well Lauren cried but Lauren always cries. They'll all probably be in the Gryffindor Tower now comforting a crying Lauren. _

…

She was right. Across the school the group of friends had reached the Gryffindor common room, and sure enough they were all trying to stop Lauren's water works. They all sat in their usual formation except with the absence of Meredith and Charlene, Denise and Julia moved closer and Joime took their friends seats. It seemed more intimate but no one could stop worrying enough to care. Lauren was crying for the second time today but this time it wasn't just sadness, she felt guilty. She should have tried to comfort Meredith, tell her that of course she missed Brian, more than she missed anyone in her life and that she wasn't thinking about what she was saying but her brain just wouldn't work today on the train. The group sat silently while each member replayed today's events in their mind. Everyone asking themselves different questions: What happened? Could I have said something to stop Meredith leaving? How is Meredith? Is Lauren okay? Is Meredith Crazy? Has she gone insane? What would Brian want us to do?

…..

_I feel so alone, I miss him so much. Why am I the only one who feels this sad all the time? They were his friends too. They cared about him, didn't they? Maybe they don't care, maybe they never did. Maybe they did it. Maybe they killed him. Yeah, that makes sense. They always secretly hated him but were too scared of him to say anything. They never cared. They're murderers! They killed Brian. Why didn't I see this before? Well they don't fool me, anymore. Time for revenge! Yes, sweet justice! _

…

With a flash of green light and a loud bang a deranged Meredith barged into the Gryffindor common room, her deranged eyes meeting the surprise looks of her friends. With a flick of her wand and a loud growl Meredith successful disarmed and tied them together. The group were confused and scared. What the hell was going on? Why was Meredith doing this? Was she nuts? Had she finally gone mad?

"So, you thought you'd all lie to me? Huh? Thought you'd leave little old Meredith out of it? Think it be funny? Well?" Meredith prompted only to be answered by a round of confused faces. They all desperately racked their brains. What on earth was she on about? What did we leave her out of? The silence was becoming too much for them.

"What Meredith? What did we do?" Lauren asked shakily. Meredith glared at her with crazed eyes, before harshly pressing her wand into Lauren's throat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about bitch. You killed him! You all did. You never cared for him. None of you! Ever! He's dead and you guys are to blame." Meredith spat at them never lowering her wand. The group had a collective flash of confusion before the fear returned to their faces. The only thing the group were certain of right now was that Meredith was insane.

Lauren was terrified. The most afraid she had ever been in her life. Meredith was going to kill her. She never thought it would end like this. Meredith was her friend, she just needed to remember. Tears trapped in her throat as she spoke in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Meredith, please listen. We didn't kill Brian. We didn't, you don't believe that do you?" She stuttered. The wand pressed harder into her neck as Meredith spoke.

"I do because it's the truth. You did it!" The group urged Lauren to say anything with their eyes, praying that Lauren could be braver than they themselves could be.

"Meredith, do you have proof?" Meredith grumbled something unrecognisable. "I'll take that as a no. Meredith why would we kill Brian? Why? What would we possibly gain? He was our friend?" Big mistake Lauren thought as Meredith removed the wand from Lo's neck and growled a hex aimed at a now standing Lauren. Some turned away, some closed their eyes as a green flash burst from Meredith's wand hitting Lauren in the chest. Lauren fell instantly, shrieking in pain.

"How dare you call him your friend. He never cared about you. You killed him! I don't need proof. I know I'm right. There is no one who can stop me now! No one! One murderer down, seven to go," Meredith yelled before cackling manically while raising her wand again, looking like she had just escaped out a mental institution.

Suddenly the laughing stopped as a flash of blue hit Meredith in the back before Meredith collapsed in a heap on the floor before the group.

"Who can't stop you?" said a familiar evil voice. Not her. Not now. The group where shocked. "Well a thank you wouldn't go a miss; I just saved your ass's. Now stop gawping at me and get that pair to the hospital wing! Now Lauren doesn't look too good but I just used a sedation charm on Meredith. Well move" when no one shifted she realised "Oh your tied together!" with a flick of her wand they were free. Joe flung Lauren over his shoulder before sprinting out in the direction of the hospital wing, closely followed by Darren, JoMo, Joey, Jaime and Dylan carrying Meredith. There was an awkward atmosphere when it was left to just the three of them. Denise was the first to say anything.

"Thanks by the way. But why? Why did you help us Bonnie? You hate us. You nearly killed Lo in first year now you may very well of saved her. Why?" She asked genuinely curious but she had tight grip of her wand in her pocket just in case. Julia stood with waited breathe for her answer. Bonnie thought for a minute before she answered.

"I don't know. I've been taking anger management classes for the past two years, and seeing a physiatrist. I've been working through my problems and I discovered the reasons behind why I'm so mean to people and a lot of it has to do with abandonment issues. I've always been possessive and even though I've been working on it when I saw Meredith tower over Lauren's body something in me just snapped, like an old forgotten feeling that I needed to protect her. Don't ask me why but I felt I needed to help her. If I was to tell Nicholas that he'd call me crazy..." Bonnie rambled.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry for intruding but Nicholas as in the Nicholas we used to hang out with in first year?" Denise asked trying to make conversation. Julia felt the grip on her wand tighten as Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, Nicholas he's my boyfriend, funny story we actually met out my psychiatrist's office. We've been dating about a year and a half." Bonnie laughed to herself until the room became uncomfortably awkward. Julia opened her mouth to speak before Bonnie interrupted.

"Look I have something to say to you guys. I was going to say it when more of you guys were here but … anyway I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I mean really sorry. If I could go back in time and undo every mean thing I ever did, I would, you've got to believe me. But I can't and all I can do is apologise. I was young, I was stupid and if I'm being honest I'm pretty fudged up in the head, always have been, always will be. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I'm not looking for forgiveness by the way. I could never do that. I've done too much. I don't deserve forgiveness. I know if I was you I would have hexed me into oblivion by now but I just needed to let you know that I am truly sorry for anything I ever did to you." Her voice dimmed to an almost whisper towards the end, tears threating her eyes. When suddenly Denise and Julia did something she wasn't expecting. They enveloped her into a hug.

"I don't know if this is because you just saved me, my friends and my sister or that you genuinely seem changed but Bonnie, I never thought I'd say this, I forgive you. "Denise stated friendly with a confirmed nod in agreement from Julia.

"If only I'd tried being nicer years ago we could have maybe even of been friends." Bonnie smiled

"Well, let's not push it to far Bonnie" Julia said failing at hiding her laugh at Bonnie's look of horror. "I was joking. If you were my friend you'd know that was sarcasm." The three girls laugh quickly before Julia turned solemn all of a sudden. "Maybe we should go see how Lauren and Meredith are."

….

Meredith blinked rapidly waking herself up. Her eyes were still blurry as she took in her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing, she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be anywhere anymore, no she wanted to be somewhere, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to the bell tower. As she got up to leave she felt jolted back being pulled by her arm. When she looked down she saw a shiny magic chord tied around her wrist and the bed. Great, she was restrained. This didn't stop her as she pulled out her emergency wand she kept in her sock. She wasn't in her normal clothes she was in a hospital gown that was ghost white. With a flick of her miniature wand she was free and on the move.

When she reached the tower the cold air hit her like a stone wall. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't have been up here tonight, it was too cold. _But I'm not in my right mind. I'm crazy. I attacked my friends, my friends. I accused them of murdering Brian then I hexed Lauren. Why did I do that? Why? _Meredith looked up at the starry sky. _I hope you're not up there Brian. I don't want you to see me like this. _Meredith felt the ring around her neck heat up gently but she guessed it was just the fact the air was so cold that anything would feel warm. _I never meant for this to happen. Why did I do that? They'll never forgive me. Hell I wouldn't forgive me. No one should, I don't deserve it. Sometimes I think you got the easy way out Brian. You didn't have to suffer two years of torture without your best friend. You didn't have to wake up every day and know that you were never going to feel anything other than the same depression you felt last night when you cried yourself to sleep. Maybe you had the right idea. Who wants to live? Not me. Not if every day will be the same misery the past two years have been. Not if I have to live without you. No one will care if mad Meredith doesn't make it past tonight. I can't handle this anymore. It's my time, my time to join you. I need to see you, I will. _Meredith raised her wand to her chest. This was it, time to meet up with Brian. _Avada…_

"Wait stop! Don't Meredith! Mer Please Stop! NO WAIT! Please… Don't…!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

_What?!_ Meredith was so startled she dropped her wand in shock. _No it can't be. He's dead! He died. Brian? It can't be. _Meredith turned in the direction of the voice, a pair of icy blue eyes meeting her gaze blurring with her brown before the boy's mouth flung open wide.

"Meredith? You can you hear me?" He had tears streaming down his face. Meredith didn't know what to do what to say. She was so confused.

"Brian?" Meredith asked shakily her eyes clouding with tears. He nodded. _What the fricken hell? Okay I've finally lost it. Maybe if I don't think about him maybe he'll go away. But do I really want him too? I mean I've been crying with grief for this boy for two years, do I really want him to go? No. Of course not!_

"Yeah, it's me Meredith. " Brian spluttered through his tears, he stayed rooted to his spot however never dropping his gaze. Meredith was confused, she didn't know what feel. Happy that her best friend was back? Relieved he wasn't dead? Angry because her best friend had let her suffer two years without him? Upset that she had finally gone insane?

"I mean… what? Why? Where? How? How are you emm? Wow! Too many questions to ask." Meredith felt light headed. Brian still had his eyes fixed on her. It took all Meredith strength not to go up and kiss him but she didn't trust herself. If she was crazy she would just be kissing the air and she so wanted Brian to be there even if it was only in her sick and twisted mind. It felt like an age before either friend said anything.

"I know you have a lot of questions but I don't have many of the answers. I'll try to answer but be warned I'm still confused myself. I can explain all I know. So let's get this over with, ask away." Brian choked out through silent tears. Meredith eyed the figure in front of him up and down. She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay Brian but how do I know if it's really you. How do I know you're not an imposter?" Brian opened his mouth to reply before he shut it. He shrugged his shoulders "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, questions only Brian, my Brian would know the answer to, okay? So, in our first year who sat across from us on our first night at Hogwarts?" Meredith asked. Brian didn't flinch as he stated nonchalantly: Julia andDenise. "Okay, correct next question. On the night we beat up Bonnie how many times did you and I hit her before those bloody prefect got in the way?" Meredith watched Brian's shoulders shake slightly as he laughed. _God I've missed that laugh. No Meredith focus!_ Brian took a minute using his fingers and shaking his head like he was doing mental maths before answering: You punched her twice, once in the face and once in the gut, I kicked her in the stomach and right hooked her eye. That was a good punch by the way. Meredith was taken back. "Correct again, last question. When Brian and I were at the yule ball, after we had finished dancing, he was about to speak, who interrupted him and what was he going to say?" Meredith questioned seriously. _Only Brian will know this. _Suddenly Brian's body shook, his eyes piercing Meredith.

"Well, Jaime interrupted us and I was going to tell you that I, um …. That I like you, that I always had been in love with…" Brian was cut off by Meredith who had wrapped her arms round him, staring into his eyes, their faces inches apart. She was crying. Was Meredith crying? She never did that.

"Oh Brian, it is you. You have no idea what it's been like without you. I missed you more than words can say…" It was now her turn to be interrupted as he closed the gap between them, their lips locking. Seven years of intensity and passion displayed in one kiss. Meredith felt the butterflies in her stomach do flips. _I'm kissing Brian. Brian! My Brian. He back he's really back. _After a few seconds Meredith pulled back with a confused look on her face. "Wait! Not that I didn't enjoy that but where were you and how did you lose your trace?" Meredith felt Brian seize up as she asked her last question.

"Meredith, I think we need to sit down this is going to take a lot of explaining." Brian stated calmly before they both slumped on the floor. Both repositioned themselves into comfortable positions, staring directly at each other.

"Well, I don't really know how to start. It's all so confusing." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Meredith put a reassuring hand on his knee.

"Why don't you start at the night of your disappearance?" Meredith prompted before instantly regretting it as Brian's head fell into his hands. He couldn't stop crying. "I'm so sorry, please don't cry. We don't have to start there if you don't want to." It took a moment before Brian raised his head again. Wiping his tears with his fingers he turned to face her concern filled eyes. _She has to know the truth. She needs to know everything. Be a man Brian. Tell her. If you can't tell anyone else tell her. She deserves to know._ _What do I deserve to know?_ Brian and Meredith both flinched. They realised at the same time. Neither hadn't said that out loud, they had thought it.

….

The group of friends crowded around Lauren bed as she woke up. She felt groggy as she looked around at the concerned faces above her. Denise, JoMo and Dylan had fake smiles plastered over their faces, Darren and Julia were whispering too each other, Joe was staring intensely at her, Joey and Jaime were trying to comfort each other and was that Bonnie? She was leaning on a black haired boy who was slightly taller than her. Who the hell was he? _Wait is that Nick?_

"What happened?" Lauren asked sleepily. The looks around the group spiked in alarm. They exchanged knowing glances before Denise spoke.

"Well, you see, Lauren. I don't want you to be upset okay? Promise me you won't be upset." Lauren looked confused but nodded anyway. "Well you see, I know you might be upset but you know how we all thought Meredith had hexed you? Well it turns out even a crazed Meredith couldn't actually harm you. She put a sleeping and shrieking charm on you at the same time, which would be really cool out with these circumstances. You see Meredith's not…. I mean… Meredith's gone. She's gone missing. She's not in her bed which she was magically tied to. They don't know how she escaped. She's gone. Their trying to find her now so don't panic. You promised me would be upset, please don't cry." Denise dimmed to a pleading whisper towards the end. The group fell silent again. Everyone felt miserable, now Meredith as well? This was getting too much to bear. Why was Hogwarts picking them off one by one? Lauren wasn't the only one crying; Denise couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Even Julia had a lone tear trail down her cheek. As the room fell into silence again Lauren thought she heard stomping outside the room. When all of a sudden the large oak doors were flung open and in strode Meredith. Her eyes where puffy like she had been crying and the ring on her necklace was glowing a bright green. The sight of Meredith had shocked the group so much it took a few minutes to register the figure beside her, Brian. He had similarly puffy eyes and a matching glowing necklace. The group was dumbstruck as they watched the pair march into the room with their wands raised. _What the hell was Brian doing here? What? He's supposed to be dead! I can't believe he's here. Wait, why are their wands raised? Please don't let them double team us. _ Brian and Meredith stopped dead in front of group, precisely in front of Bonnie and Nick.

"Thought you get rid of me did you? Well we have a problem with that!" Brian yelled startling the group. _What did Bonnie do?_

"How the hell could you do that to him? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Meredith continued angrily, rage surging through her veins. To her surprise Lauren interrupted.

"What the hell is going on? Brian is that really you? Where the fucking hell have you been? What did she do to you?" Meredith growled and Brian's eye bore into the couple before her.

"_She _didn't do anything apart from be a major dick through our junior years. I will explain everything later or maybe you could explain now Nicholas!" Brian roared eye's fixed on Nick's diminishing smile.

"So you remember? How did you get back through? Damn I knew that spell wouldn't last forever." He mumbled. The group collectively gasped. Meredith and Brian looked at each other both keeping their wands pointed at him.

"Nicholas what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked while shuffling away slightly, her eyes growing wide with realisation. "You did it. You killed… no… I don't really know what you did but you got rid of Brian, didn't you? Didn't you?" Her voice growing angrier with each repeat. As Nicholas turned, the group collective raised their wands, he was trapped.

"Might as well explain Nicholas, you're locked in here. Or I could explain if you'd prefer..."Brian was interrupted by a grunt from Nicholas.

"No, I'll explain. You see..." he was facing Bonnie now pleading to her with his eyes "I did it for you. That night I found him wandering about the castle saying something about how he was going to get revenge on you for something you did to that wimp of a roommate in first year. He was going to attack you. I couldn't let that happen so I used a slow motion charm on him and put that round his neck," he pointed at a small hourglass pendant that hung around Brian's neck next to the glowing ring "I don't know why but ... I turned it... I thought he would only jump a few hours maybe in which I could warn you. I didn't mean for him to jump so far…" His story would have been convincing without the loud interruption from Brian.

"Bullshit! Stay still, don't move another bloody step. So you're also a liar. Is there anything you won't do? You missed a couple of bits out there Nicholas, didn't you? And you change a couple of things too. Quite the story teller aren't you. What about the bits were you tied me to a chair and hexed me?" Brian's voice was struggling past a lump growing in him throat. "Or when you verbal abused me? What where the words you used? Something along the lines, you deserve this you freak, I'm not having a smarmy bastard like you screwing up my chances of screwing that Bonnie chick, was that it? I can't remember. Or how about the fifty plus wounds you gave me? Or the uncountable amount of bruises you caused? Or how about when you kept me looped in the time vortex with no way to escape, quite effectively trapping me for all eternity? Not remembering?" Brian tugged Meredith back as she lunged for his throat. "He's not worth it Meredith. Well …" A crack rang out as Brian punched Nicholas square in the jaw. "Oops, my hand slipped. Man that felt good". Nicholas landed on the floor with a slam but was straight back on his feet within seconds, his wand raised.

"What you going to do? We well out number you. It's over you lost. Just give up." Meredith screamed in his face. She realised she was to close when he yelled 'never' and grabbed her in a head lock, his wand pressed into her neck. The already tense atmosphere amplified further as Meredith struggled to free herself.

"Don't try to fight me. I'm much stronger than you. And if any of you come any closer or try any funny business, she gets it, straight in the throat." Nicholas barked. To make his point he yelled detrecto. Meredith let out an ear splitting shriek as a violent and intense pain swept through her. The grip round the group's wands tightened. "Now lower your wands, all of you. Actually drop them on the floor, I don't trust you lot. Drop them. Now!" The group all reluctantly did as they were ordered. Meredith and Brian didn't break eye contact. The group didn't notice the glowing rings around their necks. _Meredith bite him and I'll hex him. I don't have my wand but it's within reach you'll have to distract him though. Do it quickly then bite him! His hands around your chest' Brian screamed into his brain. 'Okay, now!' Meredith answered telepathically. _Meredith shook her head rapidly for a moment like she was trying to settle her mind before she bent her head letting out a light sob. "Aww is little Meredith upset? Did the big scary Nicholas attack her? Aww that's such a shame, not really, you deserve it. If you want the truth, doll it's only going to get worse." The sobs changed to a snigger.

"For you maybe." She said boldly before sinking her teeth into Nicholas's hand. Nicholas yelped in pain. He released his grip slightly to which Meredith ducked out of his hold.

"That's it! You're gonna get it you filthy half bred…"he thundered raising his wand at Meredith who had jumped behind Brian. The realisation came too late for Nicholas as Brian roared a spell that flung him through the air landing him unconscious in the corner of the room.

"Never touch my girlfriend. It's a big mistake to make."

The group stared at the heaped pile in the corner in silence, the room staring at Brian, their mouths agape. What did they do now? Meredith was the first to break, breaking down in sobs and cuddling Brian close. She was quickly followed by the rest of the group. Words weren't needed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

Dumbledore office was as stuffy as he remembered, Meredith sat next to him. Meredith's presence calmed him, always had done, and always would. He could calm him down from her wildest rages.

"So what happened? Mr Brian Holden where have you been? And why do I have a boy in intensive care?" Dumbledore asked monotony. Brian cleared his throat. _Just tell the truth you'll be fine. I know you will be. Brian stop panicking. I'm here. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again._ He took a large breath in before speaking.

"It all started two years ago. The night Meredith came and spoke to you and Professor McGonagall. Well, I followed Mer, but when she said she was going to you, she told me to go back so I did. But Meredith had taken a short cut and I didn't know where I was so I was just wandering about the castle. I was muttering to myself about Bonnie and how I was going to get revenge on her for what she did to Lauren. I'm sure Meredith told you about that. Then …" Meredith was slightly off guard when Brian grabbed her hand. The warmth spread up her hand as both of the couple relaxed. Brian took an intake of breath before he continued. "Then Nicholas attacked me" He stopped for a breath but with just one look from Meredith he felt reassured enough to continue "He attacked me. When I woke up I was tied to a chair on the third floor. He punched me until I was to dizzy to raise my head and my nose was turned to mush but he said that wasn't enough. He said I deserved to be punished. That's when he started hexing me. He started off slicing me with little cuts before he began using more violent spells …. I, don't, um … really want to go into too much detail … if you don't mind; it's still painful to talk about." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Thank you. There's something seriously wrong with that boy. He then put this round my neck." He grabbed the hourglass pendant. "I don't know what it is but when he charmed it I became trapped in the time vortex. I was floating like a ghost and I was experiencing everything but no one could see or hear me. Well that's not fully true" He switch pendants to hold on to his green ring. "Well whenever someone was thinking about me or defending me it was like they could almost hear me and then when Meredith gave the picture of me on my memorial the ring it was like our minds where linked. Every time she defended me I was there. Any time she was upset, she might not have realised it but I was there. She said it was like someone was whispering to her but it was me. I spend two years as a ghost that followed her everywhere. It wasn't until … until … Meredith do you want to explain the rest?" Tears were trickling down both Meredith and Brian' cheeks, Meredith nodded. "Well last night I kind of went insane. I attacked my friends. And when I woke up in that hospital bed, I didn't… I just could live without him anymore… and when I knew that my friend would never forgive me for what I had done. I was constantly depressed; my life never seemed to get better. I just didn't want to live anymore. I felt drawn to the bell tower. I didn't know why but I knew I had to be at the bell tower right then. It felt like my life depended on it. I didn't know then but it was because that's where Brian's signal was strongest. So when I starting thinking about him and wishing that I could meet him once again, the mental link was strong enough to pull him through the time loop. Thus he appeared and explained the situation to me. Then we went to see Lauren, that's when we saw Nicholas. He attacked us again but this time we had the advantage and you know the rest, professor." Meredith was gasping for breath by the end. They sat in an awkward silence waiting for Dumbledore to speak. _Brian, what's taking him so long why won't he just tell us? I don't know Meredith, I just don't know. _The mind conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"So let me get this right. You Brian have been in the time vortex?" Brian and Meredith nodded. Dumbledore cracked a sad smile "Well that explains why we couldn't find your trace. What you have around your neck is something called a time-pusher. Have you heard of a time turner?" Brian and Meredith turned to each other both with confused faces. "I'll take that as a no then? Well it does the opposite of a time timer. It sends a person into the future. What our little friend Nicholas did was put a looping curse on it. What should have happened was you should have just been lost forever in the time vortex with no way out. Yes, I agree. There is something very wrong with him. But when Meredith gave you that necklace your minds were opened to each other creating a mental link like you said. These things are very tricky to fix and don't mend on their own. Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary? Anything at all?" Meredith and Brian shuffled in their seats. _We should tell him. I don't know. We should be able to trust him. Rally what harm can it really do?_

"Well there is something. Me and Brian can talk to each other. Ttelepathically, I mean." Meredith stated.

"Well that's definitely is out of the ordinary. Do you mind if I ask you to prove it?" Dumbledore asked with one eyebrow raised. Meredith and Brian shrugged before positioning themselves to facing one another but Brian closed his eyes.

"Okay, Meredith think of a number, any number. Write it down on a bit of parchment and give it to Dumbledore and I will tell you what number it is. Okay, you've given it Dumbledore yes?" Brian questioned. Meredith agreed. Before he opened his eyes Brian said clear as day: 22009763.452. Dumbledore looked down at the parchment and was shocked as the same code was written down. "Why on earth Mer did you chose such a confusing number?" Brian chuckled at the look on her professors face. Meredith laughed as she spoke.

"I thought it would be more impressive!"

…

The table was back to its normal camaraderie as Meredith and Brian sat down at breakfast, both plates piled high. Meredith's excuse was she had been through a traumatic experience. Brian's was he hadn't eaten in two years and was starving. No- one questioned their excuses. When the group laughed at Brian's excitement at the food he growled playfully, smiling at his friends. Mid breakfast his smile was disturbed by a confused expression. _What's wrong Brian?_

"Wait. Why's Joe here? Not that I'm not pleased to see him because I am really. But wasn't he the year above us?" Brian asked inquisitively. The group turned to a blushing Joe. Lauren put a comforting hand on top of his but was failing to hide the smile on her face, just like the rest of the group.

"Well I didn't do very well last year to say the least, I failed pretty much everything. So they let me redo, so your suck with me for another year. Though I don't really mind, I get to spend my last year with my girlfriend and my best friends." Joe smiled. "Anyway you'll know about having to redo years. Won't you have to do fifth and sixth year?" The group turned to Brian who unlike Joe wasn't scarlet.

"Actually I don't. Because me and Meredith have the same classes and I was her ghost for two years. Basically, I know everything I need to. All I need to do is pass a couple of test to get me into the advanced classes but I think I have it in the bag." This was met with a couple of raised eyebrows. "Well, being ment linked with Meredith has its advantages. This will be a breeze." _Oh you think? What if I was to hide the answers away from you or think of a really annoying song the whole way through the exam? Do you like the cheeky girls as much as Jaime and Joey do? You wouldn't! Oh I would._ The group stared at the pair of loved up Slytherins. It was obvious from the way they were looking at each other that they were speaking to each other.

"Haul! Hoddit, Doddit stop have mind conversations we can't join in!" Julia tried to act sever but was unsuccessful as she started to giggle. Once Brian began laughing the whole group joined in. No one was really sure what was so funny but everyone was just enjoying hearing each other laughing. After all they hadn't in almost two years.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hogwarts, wish I did but I don't. I also don't own Starkid, though I am a major fan.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading my Starkid Story. If you did please review. I want to thank (for the last time) anyone who view/favourited/followed on reviewed. I know its cliche but it does brighen my day, so thank you with sparkles on top. Anyway, emotional bit over, the Epilogue as promised ...**

The house smelled of chestnuts roasting on an open fire and spiced apples. The house was overpoweringly decorated in shiny tinsel and Christmas decorations. The main centre piece was the eight foot green tree in the middle of the living room. Scattered around Meredith's home was a mixture of friends and family. Lauren and Joe were sitting with their daughter in between them on the couch. Mia was two and never got tired of telling you her age. Lauren had their son Matthew cradled in her arms. On the other side of the room were Darren and Julia, they had just recently gotten married. On the couch opposite Jaime and Joey lounged with their twin daughters lying across them. Samantha (Sam for short) and Connie were five and had just started primary school but was happy for it to be finally Christmas holidays as 'primary school was tough,' all that alphabet learning had taken it out of her. Meredith inwardly smiled remembering when Connie had first said that, patting her rounded stomach. _I can't believe I'll soon be like them._

"Well you better believe it Meredith!" Brian said softly as he cuddled her from behind, gently placing his hands on his wives stomach. _You need to stop reading my mind! I will when you stop reading mine. Make me! Oh I will. _Brian turned his wife around until she was facing him, kissing her. _I can still read your mind when we kiss, that won't work. _The two burst out laughing. To anyone else they would have seen bonkers. Maybe they were but did they care? The simple answer is no.

Meredith and Brian walked into their living room. Meredith had quite a large house but it was starting to become crammed. Charlene and her husband Chris were snuggled up by the fire. Meredith's extended family were all appearing later and she was secretly relieved. In the corner David, Naomi, Robin, Eve and Hannah sat at the dining table. Hannah looked upset as she picked at her food. Meredith knew that look. She manoeuvred her way through the group towards the table, where she meet Hannah's gaze.

"Hey Han, do you mind helping your favourite aunt in the kitchen. With this little urchin on the way my movement is restricted." Meredith asked softly. Hannah looked up from her food, nodded before putting her fork down and walking towards the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen she looked confused.

"So what exactly do you want help with?" Hannah asked while looking around the kitchen. Nothing seemed wrong.

"What's wrong Hannah? Tell me" Meredith asked the small girl who was staring at her shoes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied sheepishly.

"Hannah Madison Stepien, I'm surprised at you. You know I can tell when people are lying. So what wrong? I won't let you leave until you tell me." Meredith asked concerned. Hannah scuffed her feet not looking at her aunt as she replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but there must be something. I'm a Slytherin." She mumbled. Meredith was slightly taken back. She knew that the school had gone back to the old system of house choosing when Dumbledore had enchanted another hat. She was slightly upset by her niece's words.

"What's wrong with being a Slytherin?" Meredith quizzed almost dreading the answer. Hannah fidgeted with the zip on her green hoody.

"Doesn't being in Slytherin mean I'm evil? I mean there isn't a witch or wizard gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Why did I have to be put in Slytherin the house if the evil people? Mum, Dad, Robin and Eve were all in Ravenclaw. Why wasn't I? Maybe that's why mum, dad and the twins won't speak to me. Maybe I am evil." Hannah spluttered choking back tears. Meredith looked down at Hannah feeling slightly nostalgic.

"You know Hannah; I felt the same way you do right now." Hannah looked to her aunt for answers. "You mean your father didn't tell you? Typical David! Hannah, I was in Slytherin and you know most of the adults out there were also in Slytherin. I don't know what you've been told but Slytherin isn't the house of the evil people. Trust me there are evil people in ever house. It isn't the house who decides who you are, okay? I don't know what's up with your parents but I'll have a word with them okay? Right, as long as you follow the rules and do as you're told Hogwarts will be a breeze for you. I promise." Meredith told the small girl. Hannah's eyes were filled with wonder.

"Is that what you did, Auntie Mer?" Hannah asked innocently. Meredith felt her lip curl into a slight smile. She knew it was wrong to lie but it was necessary at this point in time.

"Of course, I always did as I was told and followed all of the rules. Every single one." _Of course we did! Lol, that's right just lie blatantly to our niece. Just go ahead and corrupt her, David and Naomi are going to love us! Shut up Brian, I'm trying to a good role model. _Their mind play argument ceased with the ringing doorbell. _Get that will you? Yes dear._ As Brian opened the door, he was rugby tackled to the ground by JoMo and Dylan while Denise and Bonnie looked on laughing like school girls. All hard feelings towards Bonnie had been dropped although Bonnie never truly forgave herself. She treasured every single second with her friends because she felt deep down that she really didn't deserve their friendship, no matter how many times they reassured her. But today was Christmas and she wasn't going to think about that today. She was with her friends right now and that's all that mattered.

Meredith hearing Brian's thoughts and the commotion in her hall realised that more of her friends were here. As she and Hannah walked back into the now fit to bursting sitting room, she conjured up extra seats and couches for people to sit on. Hannah went back to sitting at the dining table and Meredith sat beside Brian on a newly conjured love seat. She slouched for a moment taking in her surroundings, just enjoying the noise of her friend's voices echoing around her mind. Brian knew that Meredith had been speaking to Hannah but didn't know what about. His question was answered when Meredith turned towards her brother.

"So David, why didn't you tell your daughter that her most favourite auntie and uncle were in Slytherin?" David gulped, Hannah face palmed, and the elder Slytherins raised a questioning eyebrow in David's direction.

"Well, um, hmm…"David started before he was interrupted.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with being a Slytherin?" Denise questioned.

"What the heck man, I was in Gryffindor but Slytherin house always seemed to have the most fun! Plus pretty much all of these guys were there. I was kinda gutted I wasn't!" JoMo exclaimed. When the sudden ramble became too much for Meredith to bear she turned to the group.

"Now, now fellow Slytherins, let my poor brother answer before we start to accuse of being house prejudice." Her brother did not look comfortable. He had to pick his words carefully. He knew Hannah had been acting differently since she returned from Hogwarts. He hadn't known what was wrong until now. It was fairly obvious, Mer talking to her in the kitchen then the upfront question. He had to set this right. He didn't want his daughter growing up feeling like Mer did all those years ago. _That's it! _David turned towards the group.

"Thank you Mer. Well I didn't tell my children about your house mainly because it never came up" there was some tutting at this excuse, "But partly because I don't think the house really matters. It's the people in the house that really matters. Mer, do you remember what I said to you on that train all those years ago?" Meredith shook her head. She was lying, but Hannah needed to hear this and if this was the only way so be it. "No? Well I do. I told you never to think that you were a failure of the family, or that something was wrong with you. I told you to never think like that," He turned to face his daughter, their eyes locking. "I told you that the family wasn't disappointed in you for being a Slytherin and that we all love you and you weren't allowed to ever forget it. Never." The group watched as Hannah ran at her dad her arms open wide, embracing. So after the twins and Naomi joined the family hug.

"Of course I remembered David, but I was the one who needed to." Meredith smiled. Wiping away a tear from her eye she continued. "Okay, anyway on with presents. Yay!"


	24. Sequel Information!

**Sequel Update**

Hey guys just a quick note to say I have published the first chapter of the sequel to Team Starkids at Hogwarts. Its in the starship section and I would for you guys to give it a read and tell me what you think.

Synopsis

Its back. You're favourite starkids at story will basically be Team Starkid at Hogwarts from other characters POV and extra stories that weren't in the original. It will also answer any questions that you were still confused about from the last Hogwarts story. I hope you like it.

See you there ~ Takeawalk


End file.
